Unhappy Endings
by LilianPoiner
Summary: Can you love two people at once? Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are both lonely and sick of being rejected by the people they love the most. Together they help each other grow; together they will get their girl. Pezberry /  Faberry/Brittana
1. I don't understand why you can't see it

Unhappy Endings. (Chapter 1/?)  
>Words: 2,467<br>A Pezberry (/Faberry/Brittana) Fic.

**Summary:** Can you love two people at once? Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are both lonely and sick of being rejected by the people they love the most. Together they help each other grow; together they will get the girl. Pezberry Romance, with plenty of Faberry and Brittana.

Follows roughly the story line onwards from 2x15.

Chapter One: 'I don't understand why you can't see it too.'

Broken she sat in one of the few places that still bought happiness into her life. It was clichéd and completely and utterly uncool but she loved Glee Club, she loved singing, she loved dancing and she loved this damn choir room. In some aspects she still hated it but the good out shined the bad, it had too or she would have left a long time ago. Most of this hate came from blame, _without Glee Brittany would have never of met Artie_, she thought to herself absentmindedly. _Without Glee I would of never been able to tell Brittany how I felt, _she added with a sigh.

'Santana' a small voice broke through the sound of her sobs causing the ex-cheerleader to look up whipping her eyes and inhaling roughly through her nose.

'What do you want Yental?' she said putting her best bitch face on.

'I- I saw what happen outside, uh, with Brittany...' Rachel trailed off, not wanting to aggravate her previous tormentor too much.

'And?' she questioned again slowly becoming more infuriated by the diva's presents.

'And, I just wanted to check if you where okay?' Rachel finally managed to get out, slowly walking towards Santana who had now stood up.

'Well I'm fine, so fuck off back to your lollipop guild, munchkin.' she sneered pointing towards the choir room door, causing the smaller girl to stumble back. 'Oh my god Berry! What else do you want? Can you please just leave me alone!' Santana started again moving towards her target. Now they stood only centimetres apart, Rachel could feel Santana's hot breath on her skin; she risked making eye contact with her. Slowly their dark eyes met, Santana's filled with hurt and despair and Rachel's almost mirrored that. The diva allowed herself to smirk which was noticed quickly by the other girl, 'What?' she asked darkly.

'Well, it just... If I am a Munchkin, which would mean you are most defiantly the Wicked Witch...' she trailed off, the eyes she remained looking into grew darker.

'That's not even funny, like not one little bit.' Santana stated flatly, 'last chance, leave now or I will hurt you.'

'Santana, there is no need for violence.' Santana cocked an eyebrow and inhaled, her eyes still warning Rachel. 'Look, I just... I get what you're going through okay. I understand what it's like to be rejected by someone you love.'

'I don't give a fuck about what happening with you and Gigantor,'

'Not Fin-'

'And even if I did,' She continued not paying attention to the Rachel's attempt. 'It would not even come close to comparing to what I am going through.' Santana closed the gap between the two of them and placed her hands on either side of the smaller girls' shoulders. 'So, I'm sorry for this, but I fucking warned you.' Quickly she lifted Rachel and pushed her into a nearby wall; she winced and inhaled sharply from the impact. Santana held her in place allowing little movement, 'Now...' she reconnected the eye contact between them. 'Leave.' She lightly shook Rachel, 'Me.' this time harder, causing the girl to wince again. 'Alone!' Santana lifted her higher into the air before dropping her, she let out light yelp and leaned back onto the wall behind her. Once again the two girls made eye contact; Santana sneered and walked out of the choir room. Alone, Rachel curled herself into a small ball and began to cry.

With a tap of the gavel Quinn started the next celibacy club meeting, 'Right, well. Thank you all for coming today...' she trailed off. Not having to run one of these meetings in almost a year she was a bit rusty, she even felt an unusual twinge of nerves in her stomach. Puck cleared his throat beside her, almost trying to encourage her to continue. She held back the bitter laugh she felt riling up at the thought of Puck finally going celibate and continued 'Thank you for attending today's celibacy club meeting.' She tried to smile brightly at the assorted couples, but it fell short when compared to the usual twelve watt smile of Rachel Berry. 'Today we will go over ways to still, um... have "fun" without actually having to have...' this time it was her that cleared her throat.

'Where is Rachel?' Finally Sam asked her, the awkwardness building to be too much.

'I'm not exactly sure, she just didn't show up.' she responded quietly, looking back down at the pamphlets in front of her.

'She is in the choir room.' Santana said bluntly, filling her nails. Quinn's eyes shot up quickly to her waiting for more information. She ignored the eyes burning into her; never one to make things easy for anyone, especially Quinn.

Pinching the bridge of her nose lightly Quinn asked, 'How do you know that?'

'Because that's where I left her.' She responded half heartily, still focusing on her nails.

'What?' the whole group questioned.

'Jesus, we talked, I left, and she stayed there.' Santana finally looked up and locked eyed with the concerned Quinn. 'End of story.' she smirked.

'Fine,' Quinn stood up. 'Meeting over till next week.' She addressed the group as she moved to the door, 'No point without Rachel. See you at Glee.' She managed to get out before hurrying out.

Slowly everyone started to leave; Santana slowly let her eyes drift over to Brittany. The dancer was placed on Artie's lap, smiling. Upset and hurt, she too almost ran out the door. _Maybe I do need Berry's fucking help; _she mused, then forced herself to look away. Sam was standing behind the chair besides her waiting patiently for her to collect her things. Things were okay with them, neither really wanting to touch each other than for show and as long as he kept his mouth shut about comic books or video games Santana could handle being friendly with him.

'Ready to go?' he asked as she stood up, books in hand.

'Yeah, let's go.' She went to walk out but was stopped by Sam's hand on her shoulder.

'Carry your books?' She let out a smile as she extended the books towards him.

'I didn't know we had reverted back to the 90s.' She laughed lightly, he grinned at her. 'Thanks.'

Her eyes now dry; Rachel still remained on the floor of the choir room. With her back placed flush against the cool wall, she could feel her physical pain subsiding as if she had placed an icepack onto her swollen muscles. But still with every movement a sharp stabbing pain could be felt up her tail bone and some light bruising on her shoulders was already visible that would soon turn purple and dark. Grunting as she moved her left arm, she ghosted the imprints of Santana's nails in her shoulders, again she mentally kicked herself. She knew that Santana could very easily react this way, hurtful and closed off. But she thought, after everything that they had been through the past 2 years, that somehow, Santana would be willing to listen to her. Allow her to comfort her, help her. And they were brief moments where she could look at the girl and see that is all she wanted, a friend.

For the most part Rachel was unaware of what was truly going on between Santana and Brittany, she had known about the rumours that had been spread about them sleeping together. Every student, and even most of the faculty, had heard about it in some form or another; long before Will Schuester took over Glee Club. At the time Rachel thought nothing of it, her only interaction between her and Santana was the casual Slushy Facial and she never even got anywhere close to Brittany because of her fear of the former. But when the three cheerios joined Glee she finally was able to see the two girls as individuals.

Brittany turned out to be one of the finest dancers Rachel had ever had the joy of witnessing, even through her own years of training; some days she felt herself become envious of the talent before her. As the months went on and she watched more closely Rachel also found that past the sometimes slightly dim-witted persona that was Brittany was in her own way a very intelligent girl.

Santana for a long time kept up her bitch facade, never ever really allowing anyone to see past it let alone Rachel. Occasionally she would see the walls drop and a very open, loving Santana showed herself, always directed at Brittany. When she finally allowed herself to be open and deal with her feelings, things began to change for her and Rachel became more observant. When the two girls, with the help of Holly Holiday, sung Landslide, Rachel's suspicions were confirmed.

She thought it would be a pretty obvious as to what would happen now, Santana would confess her love to the dancing blonde and Brittany would leave Artie, living happily ever after; Santana shared this thought. So when Rachel saw what happen in the hall way she was shocked, even upset. She had been rooting for them, for Santana especially. Rachel knew how stupid it was that she would want someone who had showed her very little kindness in the past to be happy, to have love, but she couldn't find it inside her to want someone to be deprived of that. It seemed for Santana that Brittany was the only person that could do that for her.

So Rachel tried to help her. Rachel tried to show her that Brittany wasn't the only person in the world. Rachel tried to show her that she was hurting too, that she had been neglected and pushed to second place by the person she loved.

As if it had somehow summoned her Quinn appeared in the doorway of the choir room, her face flushed and a light sweat covering her brow. Cleaning the sweat off with the back of her hand and let out a large huff, as soon as she made it out of the Celibacy Club room she had started to sprint. She knew that she shouldn't see Rachel again, not after their last encounter but her worry was too large to be ignored. Quinn knew firsthand what damage Santana could do when she was emotional, and if the rumour was true then she would be ready to kill.

'Rachel?' she called out lightly, finally stepping into the room.

'Go away Quinn.' Rachel winced out. The blonde exhaled roughly and locked the door behind her. Slowly she walked towards the still familiar voice. With each step she felt her heart wrench, being alone with Rachel was never a good idea for her and she knew it. It was her number one rule, _rules are meant to be broken,_ she spoke internally. Finally she stood in front of the beautiful mess that was Rachel Berry. 'I told you to leave.' she said flatly, meeting hazel eyes.

'I was worried.' it was all she could say, it was the truth. She bit her lip and diverted her watering eyes. No, she said, no be strong.

'No you're not.' Rachel sounded bitter, she felt bitter. She could taste it on her tongue, the bitterness and she hated it. She hated it all so much, she hated the fact that she felt hate and she hated Quinn for it.

'I am, I alwa-'

'No.' Rachel slowly began to get up, trying not to show the pain she was feeling. Their eyes met again when she stood, 'You don't get to worry about me.' Quinn tried to protest only be silenced again by the smaller girl only 10 centimetres away from her. 'You do not get to me to love you, then leave me, then ignore me and then get to worry about me. You just don't. You can't have everything.'

'I...' she breathe in deeply, Rachel's sweet scent flowed into her. 'I wanted you, just you.' she started. 'But I was scared, I am scared Rae.' she place her hand on the singers tanned cheek, her thumb lightly circling her cheek bone. 'I am so scared. I don't want to lose you.'

Rachel let out a tear from her dark eyes, which the blonde's fingers cleaned off softly. 'But you don't want to lose your stupid status at this stupid school either.' Quinn nodded her head shamefully. 'So, you break up with me and start dating Finn of all people just so that you can be the "Prom Queen".'

'Just- Just give me until the end of the year.' Quinn's emotions coming to breaking point, 'Please Rach, please.' she begged, pulling Rachel close to her causing her to again wince. 'Please... Please...' she mumbled into the girl's ear. Rachel dug her head deep into Quinn's chest, her arms remaining limp by her side. She continued her pleading; Rachel once again began to cry. This was all so fucked up, they both knew it but neither knew how to fix it.

Rachel pulled back, Quinn's arms still around her. She slowly slid her hands upwards so that both where holding on to both side of the porcelain skinned face. Their eyes met and Rachel leaned up and softly placed her lips onto Quinn's, brushing them briefly before pulling back so that their faces where only inches apart again. 'I love you so much Quinn. Can't you see that?' she questioned her. 'I love you so much and it's killing me. It's toxic. I know that we would be magical, that we would be that epic couple that everyone will say they want to be. When I look at you, when I am with you, when I kiss you I see our future and it's glorious.' Rachel brushed their lips again together again, this time lightly sucking on her plump lower lip.

Quinn allowed her to have all control, letting her progress the kiss. It was fuelled on love and need nevertheless remained controlled. Rachel wanted nothing more to just let go and kiss her with everything she could but the control was what was keeping her afloat. With a few more light movements between each girl's lips the singer's talented tongue slipped through into Quinn's mouth, deepening the kiss even further. Finally Rachel pulled back placing one final kiss on the now semi-swollen lips and placed their foreheads together. 'I don't understand why you can't see it too.' she looked at those hazel-green eyes again and pulled away from their owners embrace, quickly leaving before she broke down completely.

Quinn stood motionless for a good ten minutes before she finally let go. Taking the position that she found Rachel in, she finally allowed herself to cry.

AN: Reviews are lovely.  
>This might take awhile to update because of school and such, but I'll try my best.<p> 


	2. Tweedledumb and Tweedlefake boobs

Unhappy Endings. (Chapter 2/?)  
>Words: 2, 757<br>A Pezberry (/Faberry/Brittana) Fic.

**Summary:** Can you love two people at once? Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are both lonely and sick of being rejected by the people they love the most. Together they help each other grow; together they will get the girl. Pezberry Romance, with plenty of Faberry and Brittana.

Follows roughly the story line onwards from 2x15.

**Disclaimer:** If you do not like Faberry or Brittana, do not read this and leave hate, because this for the first few chapters will have a lot of it.

**AN1: **I am soooooo sorry for the wait, *cough* two months *cough* I was busy... but here you go... Also thank you for the reviews and following the story it means a lot.

**AN2: **This chap is kind of lacking it actual Pezberry interaction, but you get a lot of the Faberry back story... you'll see.

Chapter Two: Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-fake boobs

The choir room bustled with noise, each glee member voicing their own opinions and trying to get the next solo. With being regionals' only a few days away and the New Directions once again unprepared the whole club was on edge. Santana sat at the back of the room in silence, lacking any motivation to join into the group's arguments. The only thing she could focus on was the dancing blond who was sitting next to Artie, although she was smiling at the boy Santana could see the hurt that was underlining Brittany's smile and she knew that she was somewhat to blame. Ever since last week incident Santana had done her best to ignore the girl, which proved to be more difficult that she would ever admit. Her body seemed to sway towards the girl, pulling her like they were magnets; Brittany's positivity the opposite to her negative. It wasn't until her brain woke up was she able to push away from the force physically, her thoughts were not as easy to negate.

Her eyes continued to linger on the girl, regrets filling her mind causing her fists to clench and whiten. The ever growing need to strike something grew within her with every memory that slipped in through the brick walls in her mind.

'I think,' Santana looked down at the voice, her hands loosening at the distraction. 'We should write original songs for regionals.' Rachel finished, looking around the group with a bright smile, Santana and a few of the other gleeks let out an audible groans.

'All those for voting Rachel out for a second time?' she raised her hand an action that was followed by most of the group.

'No, I think Rachel's right.' Quinn spoke out, wait what? Santana questioned, since when did tubbers agree with anything the midget said? 'This team works best when we push ourselves and do something a little different.' Quinn smiled at the group, and briefly locked eyes with Rachel who had turned to look at her. It was the first time since they kissed that they've had any contact with each other, and even now staring into the dark brown eyes for only a moment killed Quinn inside.

'I don't think so, if everyone else is going to be doing amazing songs. We're not gonna be so good.' Mercedes replied.

Quinn turned to look at the girl, 'No, you're right. We're not going to be good, we're gonna be better.' She said smugly. 'We'll others words'

'I think Quinn's right,' Finn agreed. _Of __**course **__you do_, Santana thought, _if Blondie thinks it's a good idea then it must be a-okay, but if it's just Rachel you keep your mouth shut. __**Fuck-ing**__ hypocrite. Wait why do I even care if Finnocence is being a jerk to Rachel?_ Santana questioned herself. 'If these two can agree then it's gotta be a good idea.'

'I would really like to write a song with Rachel.' Quinn said sincerely, the two girls smile at each other, while both seem excited anyone who looked hard enough could notice the fear that both girls hid; Santana did.

'Well that is great Quinn! I am so happy you are trying to work as a team!' Mr Schuester exclaimed smiling brightly at the glee club, 'Now all in favour raise your hand.' Reluctantly the whole club raised their hand.

The rest of the meeting went along smooth enough with most of the kids chatting among themselves about their ideas for the songs. Santana spent most of her time leering at Brittany from her seat; it wasn't until Sam came to sit with her almost to the end of club that she actually was able to look away. Slowly she found herself becoming fonder of the geeky boy, no longer telling him off for his impressions or his love of astronomy which Santana stated "was the lamest thing ever". Their kisses felt uncomfortable and forced not because of lack of talent but the lack of attraction between them. They both knew soon they would "break-up" and the need for them to have any social interaction with each other would diminish, so for now they were just enjoying each other's accompany. 'So you going to Puck's after party?' he asked simply strumming different chords on his guitar idly.

'Is it just the gleeks?' He nodded lightly meeting her eyes, 'Yeah, I guess.'

'Cool, uh, Santan-' the bell rang out interrupting him; he gave a big smile and started to get up. Santana caught hold of his wrist, looking at him to continue.

'Yes, Sam?' she asked lightly.

'Uh, it's nothing...' he smiled again meeting a glare from his "girlfriend." 'See you in English!' pulling out of Santana's vice grip and bounding out of the choir room. She just shook her head and looked around at the empty room, only Brad remained at the piano playing lightly.

'Do you live her or something?' she asked him, he just shrugged and continued to play. 'Right, uh, bye Brad.' she said awkwardly grabbing her bag and exiting the room.

~~~~NP~~~~

Drying her hands Rachel looked at herself in the stained mirror in the empty bathroom. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly repeating the process she had down millions of times in the past. She was sad and she was nervous, she was also angry, feelings that she continued to feel whenever she thought of Quinn. A month ago thinking of Quinn would bring a smile to her lips and her love would make her feel energized. She was her best friend, her love and nothing would ever change that. They used to steal kisses from each other between classes and after glee club in this very bathroom she stood in now. Their nights were spent talking, cuddling and kissing, their deepest darkest secrets shared with no fear of judgement or miscommunication. It was almost instantaneous; once Quinn grew the courage to admit her feelings to herself she was able to befriend Rachel and tried constantly to show her that she could be trusted. Then finally she couldn't wait anymore and she kissed Rachel's plum lips and was happily surprised when they kissed her back. It wasn't long after that that the girls knew it was love and everyone who was close to them outside of school knew too. Rachel's fathers Hiram and Leroy accepting Quinn into the Berry clan with open arms after proving that her intentions were pure towards their baby girl. Judy Fabray reluctantly let Rachel become a part of the Fabray household, but after spending a small amount of time with her she already loved the girl like she was her own.

It wasn't until Russel Fabray came back into the picture 6 months into their dating did they have any trouble. Rachel was silently pushing Quinn to go public with her and Quinn was just about ready to do so when Russel showed up at the door with a bucay of flowers, a box of chocolates and a bottle of very expensive champagne ready to give his marriage another ago. Quinn begged god to let her mother have strength the second she opened the door with Rachel closely at her side, the money she had clutched in her hand for the pizza man dropped to the floor and she yelled out for her mother and pushing Rachel protectively behind her. Russel knew who Rachel Berry was, he knew what the Berry men were and seeing how protective his little girl was to her he knew something was up, something he didn't like.

Judy stopped at the bottom of the stairs staring blankly at him, her eyes flicked to Quinn and Rachel before fixing back onto Russel. 'Quinn honey, why don't you drive Rachel home.' Rachel remembers the words clearly in her mind, she remembered how Quinn lightly nodded and pulled her by the arm past the glaring Mr Fabray and into her car. The silent car drive from Dudley Street to her home and the quiet moments they shared before she left the car, memorising each other's features with soft whispers and touches; their last kiss, soft and heartbreaking. Neither girl knew for certain that this would be their last interaction with each other but were both fearful enough to want to make sure that these moments mattered.

'I love you.' was whispered into the blonde locks as they shared a final hug. Quinn pulled back and placed her hands on Rachel's cheeks cupping them lightly; the brunette could see the fresh tears forming in the hazel eyes. 'Shhh,' she coxed, 'don't cry bub.' Quinn's lips twanged upwards slightly at the use of "bub". She kissed the tip of Rachel's nose and dropped her hands to clasp the Rachel's'.

'I love you so much Rachel Babra Berry, always have, always will.' she smiled at her whilst drawing small circles on her palm. 'Now go inside Little Star, I'll text you in the morning. It'll be okay, I'll be okay.' Rachel got out of the car and into her house, then into her room. She wishes she hadn't she wished she'd stayed with Quinn, that she made Quinn stay the night. But she knew then and she knows now that that was never an option. She would never let Rachel face her father and wouldn't leave her mother alone to deal with him. She spent that night unable to sleep, lying on her bed with her phone held in her hand clutching it to her chest waiting for Quinn.

The next morning she woke with a single text in her phone, one she was not ready for. **'I can be with you anymore, I am so so sorry.' **She has read that text over a thousand times in the past month not able to understand it, understand why. What did Russel Fabray do that would possible make Quinn allow this to happen?

A few weeks after the text Rachel found out about Finn and Quinn's new relationship and saw Quinn dive head first back into her mask wanted nothing but popularity only protecting Rachel and the rest of the Gleeks from the increasing amount of slushing and dumpster throwing. Rachel found herself constantly leering at the blonde finding it impossible to look away from her, searching for her Quinn. When she finally confronted her last week, all the questions she had perfectly planned in her head slipped out and new words formed in her mouth pouring out trying to find understanding. When they kissed she wanted nothing more than to forget the past and for those moments believe they were still happily together, but she couldn't. Now Quinn wanted to write this song with her, Quinn stood up for her and believed in her something that very few people have before and she wish so hard that this was Quinn coming to her senses. But wouldn't allow herself to get her hopes up, she had been disappointed before and will again.

A quiet creak at the door caused her to turn her head swiftly in its direction, Quinn Fabray slipped into the room trying to keep her nerves at bay. 'Hi, Rachel.'

~~~NP~~~

Santana was at her locker idly trying to open it when Brittany appeared beside her, 'Hey,' she spoke softly, Santana looked at her briefly before turning back to the lock into her hands. 'Can I ask you a question? We used to be really close, and I really miss being your-'

'Still waiting for the question.' Santana said dryly refusing to look at her again.

'Did I do something wrong?' she asked this time a little more strongly than the previous introduction.

Santana finally looked her way, 'I don't know did you?' she said harshly. 'All I know is that you blew me off to be with Stubbles McCripplepants.' She continued hushed so only she and Brittany would be able to hear. 'It's fine, it's your loss. Because now I get the chance to write an awesome_ heterosexual_ song about Sam, that we're going to sing at Regionals.' It hurt her to say it, to act like it was fine. She wanted to tell her the truth, but couldn't stand being rejected again.

Brittany sighed, 'Wait, you're still dating Sam?' she asked. 'But you told me you were in love with me.'

'I honestly don't know what I was thinking,' she sneered, turning back to her locker picking up the lock again. 'Look, can you stop staring at me? I can't remember my locker combo.'

'Well, well.' Sue Sylvester said from behind them, causing them both to turn and look at their ex coach. 'If it isn't Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-fake boobs.'

'You know, you can't talk to us like that anymore.' Brittany said, Santana looked at her sadly self-consciously folding her arms over her breast. 'You're not our cheer coach anymore.'

'I'm not anyone's cheerleading coach anymore, you betrayed me.' She said darkly, Santana just shook her head turning back around to her locker, Brittany following suit. 'And in case you haven't heard, I like to play dirty.' Both girls opened their lockers simultaneously and dirt fell onto them covering them. Sue Sylvester walked away as they screamed and coughed dirt out of there mouths.

'I don't even remember putting that in there!' She heard Brittany beside her, as her thoughts finally collected themselves.

'Come on Britt.' Grabbed the blondes arm dragging her towards the nearest bathroom.

~~~NP~~~

'Why are you doing this?' Rachel asked angrily moving closer to Quinn.

'I am doing this Rae, because I think it's a good idea and I think that it'll be the reason we'll win regionals.' She said trying to keep her voice as flat as possible; she could feel her mask slipping as it always did when she was around Rachel.

'Then you could have just said that it was a good idea, you didn't have to offer to write a song with me.' She responded.

'You don't want to write a song with me?' Quinn asked hurt.

'No Quinn don't pull that shit with me.' she swore. 'You know that's not what I meant.'

'Look, I want to help you do this with you because you are my friend and I don't want to lose you.' she moved closer, to anyone else it would of been uncomfortable for them to be this close without touching but for them it was almost peaceful.

Rachel sighed angrily, 'Quinn, don't pull the friend card with me, we are so much more than that and you know it. Or did you suddenly forget that? Wow, looks like Finn's mannerisms have already started moving onto you that was fast.' Quinn pushed Rachel onto the wall behind her and put her hands flat against the wall on either side of Rachel's face.

'I haven't forgotten anything, I cannot forget. I am trying so hard to, but every time I see you all I want to do is kiss you and call you "Little Star" but I can't.'

'Why not?' Rachel pushed lightly tears swelling in her eyes.

'Becaus-' Behind them the door opened violently and a dirt covered Brittany and Santana came rushing in afterwards.

'I am going to kill her!' Santana shrieked, before stopping dead in her tracks in front of Rachel and Quinn. Quinn leaped back as though she had been burnt and Rachel just stood there stunned, both girls knew what that must have looked like and the smirk on Santana's dirty lips only confirmed that. Brittany who hadn't noticed Santana stopping ran straight into her back causing them to land in a very compromising position on the floor. If Quinn and Rachel weren't so shocked they probably would have laughed at the situation.

'Oh, sorry S.' Brittany said trying to get up, she finally spotted the two other girls. 'Oh hi Rachel, Quinn, me and San are all dirty.' Santana who had been trying to get up let her head drop to the floor again. Rachel coughed awkwardly and looked over to her blonde.

'I see that...' Rachel said slowly. 'Uh, Quinn I'll see you tomorrow in the Auditorium after school.' She just nodded. 'Bye girls.' Rachel said walking out of the bathroom. Santana finally got up and smirked at Quinn, she didn't know what was happening between the two girls but she was sure as hell going to find out.

'Let's go get our shower on Britt.' she smiled at the blonde before exiting as well, Brittany close behind.

'Shit.' Quinn said to herself.

**AN3: **Things are going to get fun now... well after regionals which will be next chapter, even then ~fun times~ I hope you like Brittana...  
>See you soon-ish.<p>

And you should review.


	3. Because you tried to be mine

Unhappy Endings. (Chapter 3/?)  
>Words: 2, 916<br>A Pezberry (/Faberry/Brittana) Fic.

**Summary:** Can you love two people at once? Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are both lonely and sick of being rejected by the people they love the most. Together they help each other grow; together they will get the girl. Pezberry Romance, with plenty of Faberry and Brittana.

Follows roughly the story line onwards from 2x15.

**AN:** Well, I suck at updating regularly, I know... Sorry. But it's here now and there is some Pezberry to be had. I just updated the rating to M, which might not be needed, but you know...

Chapter Three: Because you tried to be mine.

Holding Brittany's hand firmly she pushed the large double doors open pulling the blonde inside after her. 'I don't think we're meant to be in here anymore San,' Brittany voiced her concerned softly, still being pulled through the locker room towards the shower. 'We aren't in cheerios anymore remember? Sue is going to kill us.'

'She can try. Like you said B, we're not her cheerleaders anymore.' Santana laughed back, 'She has no more power over us and it's her fault we are dirty, so I am going to use her fucking showers.' she continued with slightly more venom in her voice.

'But San, you were always dirty...'

'Not like that Britt.'

'... especially in the showers.' Santana exhaled quickly and pushed Brittany into the shower stall.

'Just, uh,' Quick breath in. 'Take off your clothes off and throw them over, okay.' she said closing the door. Taking a deep breath in needing more oxygen in her body, she stared at her appearance in a far full length mirror. Even at this distance she could see her own dirty clothes and sad eyes, she felt her eyes starting to water and her heart retching within her. Fuck. 'Fuck,' she said out loud to herself. Fuck! She screamed in her mind. She ripped off her dirty clothes and walked quickly to the washer dryer combo machine and threw them in hastily and ran towards the nearest locker hitting it with her fist with a bang. 'Fuck.' she said under her breath pulling her still clenched fist into her chest, cradling it.

'Everything okay S?' Brittany called from the still closed stall; her clothes were now sprayed out on the floor in front of it. Santana looked at the locker she had just struck, its door warped and now slightly ajar from its frame. She pulled the door open and grabbed the shampoo, conditioner and body wash from its shelf and walked over to Brittany's shower.

'Yeah, I'm good. Open the door.' Brittany swung the stall open; Santana quickly averted her eyes away from the girl's naked body. 'Her-e, uh, take the-ese...' she stuttered out offering the toiletries to the blonde. Brittany frowned softly and her best friend's odd behaviour, usually when both of them were naked all she had to do was just wink at Santana and they would be sweet lady kissing all night, well until Lord Tubbington would want snuggles. Now she wouldn't even look at her.

'Thanks San.' she said softly taking the items before closing the stall and turning on her water. Santana stood not moving for a moment before collecting Brittany's clothes and adding them to hers in the machine, starting the process. She grabbed two red cheerios towels from the rack and opened another cheerio locker stealing the same that she had the other. She threw one towel over Brittany's door before slipping into the stall beside her.

When the hot water hit Santana's skin she instantly felt herself relaxing, her muscles loosened and her thoughts cleared. She grabbed the coconut body wash and began lathering it into her body, mud washing off her easily. She inhaled the coconut into her taking in its scent, an almost nostalgic feeling rushing over her. The light singing of Brittany beside her began to fade out and a soft Rachel Berry voice poured in. The lyrics were unclear in her mind but they weren't needed, it didn't matter the song just the voice. Only in moments like this Santana would allow herself to enjoy that voice she would never tell anyone it, that it gave her strength; she could hardly admit it to herself. She was unsure if it was because of Rachel's own strength and diversity that she brought every song or if it was simply how amazing the sing was, something about her voice helped Santana.

She thought back to the bathroom, Quinn and Rachel so close, so intimate. Something was happening between them and she knew it, from those two seconds of closeness she confirmed old suppositions and a new found need for knowledge filler her. She needed some distraction from her own life, god, she needed it. She loved Brittany; there was no question about it. It was fact. She knew that Brittany loved her, but she questioned constantly how much. Some part of Santana knew their love wasn't the same and it killed her.

'Hey San.' A voice purred from behind her and without warning a hot kiss was placed on the back of her neck. Santana leant back into the body, allowing arms to surround her pulling her close. For a few moments she allowed herself to forget, allowed her to enjoy, let the song fill her mind. The kisses moved up her neck, making their way to behind her ear; kissing there softly. 'San.' the voice spoke again before lightly biting her ear lobe sucking it into their mouth. The voice wasn't right, it didn't match her song. Santana turned around and was met with a smirking blue eyed Brittany, disappointment shot through her briefly and the sight of the Blonde. This was quickly pushed aside. Brittany lent down and kissed Santana deeply, trying to pin her to the nearby wall.

'Britt, we can't.' Santana sighed, pulling away quickly and taking a step away from her.

'Why not? This is what we always do when you're mad.' Brittany questioned, 'It makes you happy.'

'No, it doesn't,' Santana said flatly, 'Not now.' She folded her arms over her exposed breast, feeling insecure.

'Why not?' The blonde asked hurt.

'Because you are with Artie and I am with Sam. If you want to date suspenders then we can do...' She motioned between them. 'This.'

'That hasn't stopped us before.'

'It's different now.'

'How?'

'Because now feelings are involved!' Santana spat, 'Now you know how I feel and I can't do this with you anymore.'

'It's better with feelings San.'

'No, it's not. Not for me.' They stood motionless, staring at each other. The only sounds were the running shower taps and the sound of the dryer tumbling their clothes in the background. It felt like they had just broken up but how can you end something that has never really begun? 'Just...' Santana said softly, 'go and finish your shower. Okay.' Brittany lightly nodded and slipped out of the stall. Santana grabbed the loofah and began harshly scrubbing her body clean, silently crying.

* * *

><p>Quinn lightly stroked the piano keys, the notes resonating throughout the whole of the auditorium. She had only been playing for about a year now, ever since she began dating Rachel, but she had become fairly good at the craft. The notes she played slowly began to build into something more and a melody was played out softly. 'I don't know what I've done...' she breathed out, singing soulfully. 'Or if I like what I've begun,' her voice louder but still withdrawn. 'But something told me to run, and honey you know me it's all or none...' She let the piano ring out and swell around her, breathing deeply trying to stop the tears that welled in her eyes.<p>

'Quinn...' She turned to the voice and cleared her throat.

'Rachel.' They hadn't seen each other since the day before in the bathroom. There had been no other communication, only knowing that today they would see each other. Quinn had managed to avoid Santana for the rest of the day, and had yet to see her today. She did receive three texts, four Facebook messages and one strongly worded voicemail from the girl, all implying of knowledge and a threat as what was to happen if she kept ignoring her. 'Did you get any texts from Santana?' Rachel asked quietly, not knowing how else to start.

Quinn lightly chuckled, 'Yes, many.' Rachel smiled lightly, 'she thinks she knows everything.'

'That's because usually she does.'

'Not about this.' she said in a serious tone, eying Rachel. The brunette just rolled her eyes playfully, ignoring the other girl's seriousness and sat down next to her on the piano stool. Their biceps brushed together and the heat of the other girl could be felt on their sides. Their faces turned to each other both smiling lightly and the pads of Rachel's fingers met the piano keys pressing down flippantly playing a light melody.

'How are the lesson's going?' she asked playing skilfully, maintaining eye contact with the hazel orbs.

'Uh,' she let out a small smile, 'I wouldn't know.'

Rachel would have asked why, but she already knew. 'How is the campaign going?'

'According to Jew Fro I am coming first in the "polls", although I am not exactly sure how reliable he is as a source.'

'I am surprised that Jacob would even talk to you, not after you threatened to castrate him.' Rachel stated.

'I couldn't have him going near my woman could I?' It slipped out before for she could bite her tongue. A few months ago Rachel would have slapped her jokingly and scolded her for being so possessive. She would of replied with 'you love it' or something equally as cocky and smothered the brunette with kisses. It was fun and loved filled, now it just left them both with an unsettling feeling in their stomachs and a pain in their hearts.

'Why are you doing this Quinn?' Rachel asked with a pained voice. The question had been asked so many times; each time Quinn didn't know how to answer it. She was so ashamed and so scared of the answer. 'I thought we were close enough to be honest with each other.'

'Rach...' she warned quietly; standing up, and putting space between them.

'Don't go and try to rewrite history, okay? It was real between us.' Rachel stood up too.

'And how long did that last for?' She spat out harshly.

'Why are you being so mean?' The brunette finally asked defeated.

'Do you want to know how the story plays out?' Quinn kept the dark tone and slowly walked towards her, until again they were only a few movements away from touching. 'I end up with Finn, you move on.' Her voice slowly starting to crack, tears swelling. 'And then Finn and I stay here, and start a family. I'll become a successful real estate agent, and Finn will take over Kurt's dad's tire shop.' She pushed the tears away; she needed Rachel to her this, she needed Rachel to know this. 'You don't belong here, Rachel. And you can't hate me for helping to send you on your way.' She was fighting the tears away, Rachel was better that this town and better than her.

But Rachel was defiant, 'I'm not giving up on you. It's not over between us.' She responded sternly moving further into the blonde's space.

'Yes, it is! You're so frustrating!' Quinn broke. 'And that is why you can't write a good song, because you live in this little schoolgirl fantasy of life.' She saw Rachel's heart breaking, but she couldn't stop now. 'Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending, then you are never going to get it right.' They stood there for a moment in silence, looking at each other's pain. 'So we're done with that, and why don't we just return to our work, okay?' Quinn did what she does best; she put up her mask and ignored the problem.

'No. I think I'm going to write this song on my own.' Rachel sadly responding composing herself until she was away from the blonde's eyes. Tears began falling rapidly only a few meters away from the piano and girl.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry had a hundred percent attendance record, it was now 99.99%. She was livid with herself for decided to skip her last period; not just because she had skipped her AP English but because she hadn't checked the weather forecast before she left. Walking home in the rain, heavy rain, after her encounter with Quinn, whilst being almost perfectly suited to her situation emotionally wasn't really helping her actually stay dry and warm. She was also mentally kicking herself for thinking it would be a good idea to walk to school that morning. Overall things just weren't going well for Rachel. Her ex-girlfriend who she was very much still in love with was now dating her ex-boyfriend and she still refused to give you any real information as to why. In addition the fact that the relationship had been kept secret from everyone, excluding them and their family, kind of ruled out for there to be anyone for Rachel to really talk to about this. 'Rachel?' Beside her a car pulled up and lowered a window. 'Rachel, what the fuck are you doing walking in the rain like this?'<p>

'Oh.' Rachel made her way to the car and peered into the window. 'Afternoon Santana, It was the only way for me to get home.' She said trying to keep her voice even, free of emotion.

'Call your dads?'

'Away for the week.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah. Its fine Santana, I am only a few blocks away now. See you at Glee!' Rachel smiled falsely and puttered away from the car, once again in the direction of home.

'What! No!' Santana moved her car forward so that she was once again parallel to the singer. 'Get in.' she ordered. Rachel silently protested, 'get in Rach.' She ordered again. Rachel lightly nodded and made her way into the car. Santana reached into the back and grabbed her discarded towel to hand to Rachel. She raised her eye at the red cheerio towel before taking it and began drying herself.

'I thought you had left the Cheerios?'

'I stole it.' Santana smiled lightly at the girl who was carefully padding down her left arm. 'Yesterday after she "dirted" Britt and me, we snuck into the cheerios showers. Left quite a mess.' She smirked; Rachel met her eyes and smiled lightly. 'I would have left it there but we thought we heard Sue coming and got the hell out.'

'Language.' Rachel teased lightly now roughly attempting to dry her hair.

'Shut up Berry.' she said jokingly and began drying again towards the Berry residence. Rachel began to take off her completely soaked sweater; Santana quickly glanced when she had finally gotten it off. Water droplets rolled down the her tan shoulder blade towards her lower back, Santana loss focus on the road causing the car to veer slightly to the left; if they had been on a major road there would of surely have been an accident but luckily the backstreets of Lima were as empty as if it was midnight. Santana licked her lips lightly and sharply exhaled.

'Uh, Santana?'

'Yeah.' She said softly still fixed on watching the water droplets fall down Rachel's back.

'We seem to be driving towards those trash cans, and I don't want to tell you how to drive but it would probably be best if you would not hit them.' Rachel warned lightly, knowing full well what Santana had been doing.

'What?' Santana looked up to meet her Rachel's eyes, before finally looking at the road. 'Shit!' she swerved missing the crash cans and finally getting back onto her side of the road. They drove silently for a few moments before Santana cleared her throat awkwardly. 'So, um.'

'Yes Santana.' Rachel responded pointedly.

'How is the song writing going?'

'Oh.' She was at a loss of words for a moment. 'Quinn and I, well, I decided that it would be best if we broke our writing partnership.'

'Oh.' Santana knew better than to push, but her being her she would push just to break you. But Rachel's still red puffy eyes stopped her. 'I, I want to say sorry.' Rachel turned towards her, their eyes met briefly. 'About the other day in the choir room. I was way out of line and yeah, sorry.'

'It's okay Santana. I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me and this makes up for it.' Rachel smiled lightly. Santana turned into her street and made her way to the old Victorian looking house. It was smaller than Quinn's, more homely, but still was one of the biggest homes in Lima.

'You said that you knew what it was like to be rejected by someone you love.'

'Well, yes, because I do.' Rachel's small smile dropped slightly.

'Yeah, but not by Finn.' Santana pushed lightly as she drove into the driveway parking.

'Santana.'

'What?' They looked at each other again.

'I can't talk to you about this. Not yet.' Rachel said softly.

'Yeah I get it. One apology from me doesn't make up for my pass actions.' Santana said seriously. 'But, I need someone. I need a friend.'

'Why me?' Rachel asked.

'Because you tried to be mine.' Rachel smiled her "Rachel Berry" smile and Santana smiled back too.

'Well, then would you like to come in?'

'Yeah totally.'

The second Santana locked her car Rachel's arms were around her neck pulling her down into a hug; her body stiffened not expecting the girls hug. Santana hug her back you bitch, she slipped her arms around Rachel's waist pulling her close. It was only a brief moment before they pulled away and met each other's eyes again. 'Where not going to watch Funny Girl are we?' Rachel scoffed at the question and made her way to the front door.

'We will now.' she yelled back.

'Dammit!'

**AN2:** God, I hate how this is written and I want to punch myself in the face for it, but I thought I should just post this chapter now and not spend another month trying to make it better. Oh yeah, Pezberry friendship happening which is fun. There will most likely be more Faberry/Brittana angst with some Pezberry fluff. Then some Pezberry angst later on.

The song that Quinn briefly sings is Where I Stood by Missy Higgins.

Next chapter, REGIONALS!


	4. You're a good friend

Unhappy Endings. (Chapter 4/?)  
>Words: 3, 351<br>A Pezberry (/Faberry/Brittana) Fic.

**Summary:** Can you love two people at once? Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are both lonely and sick of being rejected by the people they love the most. Together they help each other grow; together they will get the girl. Pezberry Romance, with plenty of Faberry and Brittana.

**AN:**Still suck at updating, but I am about 1000 words into to the next chapter and am on holidays, so... SOON.

Chapter 4: 'You're a good friend.'

'What's with all this meat Berry? I thought you were a vegan.' Santana stood in the Berry's kitchen with the fridge door in hand peering into its contents. Ham, Turkey and various different times of red meat could be seen and it looked fucking fantastic.

'I am,' Rachel called out from the living room, where she was placing "Hairspray" into the DVD player. 'My dad isn't, though. In fact he is the biggest meat eater I know, well, if you excluded Finn.'

'I usually do.' Santana smirked to herself when she heard a chuckle come from the other room. 'Which one is "dad"?' she asked finally grabbing a bottle of water.

'Leroy is Dad and Hiram is Pa.' Santana jumped when the voice was closer than expected, with a hand on her heart she spun around. Rachel stood in the doorway, her arms folded delicately with an amused grin.

'Har har! Laugh it up.' And Rachel did, Santana did too. It was stupid and completely pointless but both were laughing. It felt so foreign to them and yet they were completely at home.

'You say Leroy and Hiram as if I know who they are by their names.' Santana finally spoke after the laughing died down. 'I mean I've seen your fathers before, at sectionals and shit but I've never met them.'

'There was no reason for you too.' Rachel deadpanned. 'I would of thought the names kind of mad it obvious.'

'Your giant black father could be Jewish and be named Hiram, it could happen.'

'You are just digging a hole for yourself.' Santana gave a crooked smile and ran a hand through her hair. 'Come on, lets go watch the movie.'

By the time Tracy Turnblad turned up for her audition Santana had been filled in with every detail of the Berry Family tree. When Edna was being welcomed to the sixties Rachel was slowly starting to doze off. As Penny was sneaking out with Seaweed Santana, with Rachel Berry resting on her shoulder fell asleep too.

With the light music of the DVD selection playing Santana woke, her arms rapped around Rachel's waist hugging her closely. She could feel Rachel's soft and even breath on her neck where her face was placed. The tanner girl sighed. She didn't do this, she didn't cuddle. Especially not with Berry. But right now she just felt content. A part of her wanted to kiss the little diva but she couldn't risk it, could she? 'I can hear the bells.' she laughed lightly singing out quietly. Rachel in her arms pulled in closer, her lips now ghosting Santana's pulse point causing her to take in a sharp breath and hugged her tighter. She risked it. She placed a soft kiss onto the top of Rachel's head and closed her eyes once again allowing sleep to take over.

With a loud knock at the door both girls woke. Their eyes connected, throats were cleared and an awkward mood filled the room. 'I'll get that.' Santana spoke softly disentangling herself. Rachel just nodded and watched Santana climb over her small body, letting out a small giggle when the excheerleader fell off the couch.

'Are you okay?'

'Yep, wonderful.' she replied with a sarcastic dripped tone. Someone knocked again. 'Jesus.' Santana hurried over to the door and ripped it open.

'Look, Rachel I'm sorry about to- What the hell are you doing her Santana?'

'I could ask you the same thing Tubbers.' Santana responded. Annoyance could visibly been seen on the blonde.

'Where is Rachel?'

'I'm here.' Rachel walked out from the lounge room to stand in the doorway with Santana; their hands grazed each other almost daring them to grab hold. Their eyes met briefly before both looking to the blonde. 'What are you doing here Quinn?'

'What am I doing here, what is she doing here Rach?'

'Quite frankly Quinn that is none of your business anymore but if you must know she gave me a lift home today.'

'What five hours ago? It's eight o'clock!' Quinn spat.

'Wow time really does fly when you're having "fun".' Santana smirked, the blonde practically growled at her. The tanner girl was looking for a fight and she was more than happy to oblige, they stepped closer with fists clenched. Santana wasn't sure if it was because she just needed punch someone and Q was just an easy target or if she was actually standing up for Rachel, either way it felt good.

'Stay. Away. From. Her.' Quinn warned her with a clenched jaw.

'She isn't yours Fabray.' she responded darkly. The interjections of Rachel were being ignored and they moved closer.

'She isn't yours either.'

'I didn't say she was.'

'She'll never be yours.' Quinn spat.

'Is that so?' Santana smirked, 'I think I've got a better chance than you at this moment, I mean at least I'm not fucking finsessa to get some trivial crown.'

'I'm not sleeping with Finn and you don't know anything about Rachel and I.' Quinn took a step back and glanced and Rachel who had tears welling her eyes.

'Don't lie Q, I may be a Bitch but at least I'm honest.' Quinn looked back at her. 'And about you and Rachel, isn't that fucking obvious. She loves you and all you care about is your popularity and reputation at this school. So your fucking Hudson.'

'You don't fucking know anything Santana! And you just described yourself, just change Rachel to Brittany and Finn to anyone that walks by.' Santana's hand swiped across Quinn's pale face with a crack.

'Santana!' Rachel pushed past her to the blonde's aid. 'Are you okay?' She nodded lightly with her hands clasped on her red cheek. 'Santana I think it's time for you to leave.'

'Rachel... She provoked me.' Santana replied deflated from the door frame.

'You provoked each other, but there is no need for violence. You need to leave.'

'I-' Santana tried to argue.

'Just go. One afternoon of politeness doesn't make up for the years of bullying.' Rachel responded sternly.

'I know that! I'm trying to get past that okay! You offered me friendship and I want it.' She stepped forward away from the frame, 'you know the second I leave she'll apologize then just go back to Finn.'

'Santana you know nothing about Quinn and I.' Quinn nodded sternly. 'I still want your friendship but right now, it is time for you to go home.'

'Fine!' Santana rushed back into the house to grab her keys and ran back out into her car. The engine started and her car left with a screech down the street. Rachel stood watching until the car was out of view in silence.

'Rae...' Quinn quietly slipped her hand into other girls. 'I'm sorry about today.'

'Yeah, okay.' Rachel spoke softly.

'Are you okay?'

'No.' she pulled her hand out of Quinn's grip. 'I am anything but okay. It's time for you to leave too.'

* * *

><p>I'm sorry about today. I shouldn't have snapped like that. - SL<p>

You left your jacket here. - Rachel*

Do you still want to work on the song with me? - Quinn

It's completed; your assistance is no longer needed. - Rachel*

Oh, okay. Bring it tomorrow? - SL

I'll see you at glee then. Bye :) - Quinn

Yes. Okay, bye. - Rachel*

Rachel lied on her bed clutching a note book to her chest with crunched up balls of paper and tissues surrounding her. It was done. Her perfect song was done. She knew tomorrow she would sing it to the club and they would love it, because it was perfect. She didn't know how else she could express her feelings. But she just felt deflated, she just felt defeated. So she cried.

* * *

><p>Friday morning she walked into glee club with her head held high and what she hoped was a fake leather jacket folded neat in her arm. Artie, Brittany, Mike and Tina were already sitting in the front row chatting in hushed voices. Finn and Quinn sat in the back right corner; he was talking enthusiastically whilst she just nodded along pretending to listen. Their eyes locked for a moment before Rachel continued to scan the choir room. Sam and Puck together laughing in the left corner. With a huff she sat down in the centre of the first row and waited. Mercedes arrived and took her place next to Tina then shortly after arrived Santana. She had a small smile on her lips as she walked in and when she saw the little diva it widened. 'Hey munchkin.' she smirked sitting down next to Rachel.<p>

'Good morning Santana, here is your jacket.'

'Thanks. Uh, Puck was thinking about a party after Regionals, do you want to come?' Santana asked nervously.

'Oh. I guess... Mr. Schue!' he walked into the room and she jumped to her feet.

'Yes Rachel.'

'I have a song, for Regionals.' she beamed.

'Well, okay.' he sat down.

'Hello fellow Glee clubbers, as you all know it was my idea to use original songs and whilst I am aware you have written a fabulous group number, I have written a solo that I think we blow the judges away.' she beamed at her peers and began handing out the sheet music to Brad and the band. 'It would be really lovely if Tina and Brittany could accompany me with the harmonies.' They both just nodded and received the music.

'This isn't my headband.' Brittany noted disappointed.

'Brad if you may.' The piano began to play encompassing the room. Brittany and Tina made their way behind Rachel just as the first word was sung out. Rachel's eyes were kept down until the first chorus begun, she lifted her head and met the gaze of the Glee club. Quinn's eyes watered and a small sniff came from Santana. The song continued on with the backup singer swaying and harmonizing, the drums kick in and Rachel sung her way until the bridge with wet eyes. As the final line was sung out with muted piano, the glee club applauded. Quinn willing away her tears, Santana dapping her cheeks clean.

'Wow Rachel!' Mr Schue applauded. 'I think we've got our opening number for Regionals!'

'Hey Santana!' She stopped at the door of the choir room. Glee club was over for the morning, the set list was chosen and they were ready for their completion in a few days, well they will be after the 'three intense practices' that Schue had informed them on. The first was this afternoon; the last two was the following morning and afternoon. That night would be regionals. 'Are we going to Puck's party together?' Sam asked as he caught up with her at the door.

'I think I'm taking Berry...' Santana replied quietly as the set off towards class.

'I thought you hated Rachel.'

'I never said that I hated her, I just, uh.'

'Was a complete bitch to her.' Sam said sternly.

'I am a bitch to everyone, and if you piss me off I won't hold back on you anymore.' She said sternly.

'This is held back? Ow!' he clasped the back of his head where Santana had just struck.

'I warned you.'

'Look, if we aren't going together I am going to meet up with Finn and Kurt beforehand. So get back to me.'

'I thought you still hated Hudson after the whole Quinn cheating innocent.' Santana questioned.

'Oh, yeah. I guess..' Sam replied nervously.

'You're lying.' she accused.

'No. I'm not. Look, I'm friends with Kurt anyway, so I'll just hang out with him before hand.' Sam replied with a flushed face.

'Friends huh?' he nodded. 'Right whatever, just go over to your boyfriends I'll meet you at the party.' she began to walk away with a smirk on her lips.

'We're not dating!' he called out after her.

'Mhmmm!' she laughed over her shoulder.

Thump.

'Ow! Fucking hell.'

'Oh, sorry!'

'Jesus, Berry. Watch it, people aren't going to be able to see your short ass.' Santana spat playfully, rubbing her shoulder. Rachel allowed a small smile to escape.

'Once again, I am sorry about it.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

'I just wanted you to know that I have thought about your proposal, and I would love to accompany you to Noah's after party.' Santana beamed at her.

'Awesome!'

'Yes very, I need to get to class but we can figure out our plans later. Yes?' Rachel grinned.

'Of course. I'll see you at lunch.' She smiled back openly.

They sat together that lunch and the next and the one after that. At the three gruelling rehearsals they were joined at the hip, more than once did Schuster have to scold Santana for distracting Rachel. Both kept catching Quinn in the corner of their eyes, anger pulsating towards Santana and longing looks towards Rachel. Mostly they were having fun and laughing, lots of laughter.

'So, you'll be coming over after we win, to get ready?' Rachel asked eagerly in the green room before their performance.

'Fuck Rach.'

'Language.'

'Really?' Rachel raised her eyebrow. 'You are getting far too good at that.'

'All that time spent with Quinn I suppose.'

'I bought my duffle bag didn't I?' Santana gestured towards the black bag in the corner of the room, its contents was a red dress, some heels, a black jacket, a tank top, some sleep shorts, a change of clothes for the next day and enough make up to last Santana the rest of her life time.

'Yes.'

'Yes, exactly. Why do you think I am going to suddenly change my mind?'

'I don't know! I'm just nervous okay.' Rachel responded quietly.

'About me?' Santana asked taken back.

'No, not you. Just, this, the party, everything!'

'Look, Rachel. You've got this, you are fucking amazing, and your song is amazing. We're gonna win. I've got your back on the party, this is my thing. Quinn Fabray won't know what hit her.' Rachel giggled lightly. 'And if she gives you any hassles I'll deal with her okay.' Santana clasped onto Rachel's hands and their eyes met. 'You will be the reason why we win, so this will be your night to have fun.'

'She hasn't talked to me in three days, not since my house.' Rachel's eyes watered a little, she sounded so drained it hurt Santana to see her like this. 'I don't get it, why is it that one day we are happy and the next she won't even look at me.'

'Look, Quinn is an idiot for doing this to you but do you want the truth?' Rachel gave a small nod.

'She is so scared, and I don't think it is because of her popularity.' Santana squeezed her hand and continued on with a gulp. 'I get it okay, as much we both hate to admit it we have a lot of similarities. One of them being our families. You saw what happen when she got knocked up; she was out of that house so fast.'

'But Judy knew, and she loved us.' Rachel objected.

'Yeah, sure but do you really think that Russell would be a-okay with it. Fuck she is lucky she hasn't been sent to gay camp already, it would of been a more depressed version of "But I'm A Cheerleader!" not everyone's parents are so accepting as yours.'

'I know that, it's just... I thought she had gotten past her fear, you know?' she sniffled.

'Have you ever met Russell Fabray?'

A small 'no' fell from Rachel's lips.

'He is the scariest man I have ever met, it's like he could smell it on me. He never even said a word to me, he would just ignore that I was even there and before you say it's because I sleep around or whatever,'

'I would never.' Rachel interjected with a smile that was returned graciously.

'It has always been that way, since we were kids. I don't think I noticed back then, I was happy that he just left me alone. But when I got older, twelve, thirteen it sunk in.' she sniffed a little holding back tears.

'You know there is nothing wrong with you being who you are.' Rachel said using the pad of her thumb to clean a small tear from Santana's cheek.

'I know that, it just that everyone else is fucking stupid.' they shared a small smile. 'You have to imagine what it's like for her now. There is a reason that reputation is so important to her, it's because it's important to her father. She loves you, that hasn't changed. She is trying to protect you. She is threatened by me because she doesn't trust me, especially with you.'

'Because she thinks you are going to hurt me?'

'No, because she knows how nice I can be.'

'Oh.' Santana laughed lightly.

'Come on, let's go kill this thing.'

'Yeah!' Rachel cheered.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue held the trophy high above his head in triumph. They had done it, Rachel had done it. Santana caught her eye and they shared a smile, Santana threw in a wink towards her. They won. Rachel made her way through New Directions and threw her arms around Santana in a hug. 'Congratulations.' Was whispered from the tanner girl with her head buried in the crook of the other.<p>

They were rushed of stage quickly back to the green room, the group singing happily as they moved. Santana with Rachel in hand grabbed her bag and said her 'See you at Puck's.' before they walked into the Berry men with a thump. 'Oh sh- sorry.' Santana rubber her shoulder. 'What is it with me running into Berrys?'

'You are very unobservant.' Rachel smirked back. 'Santana these are my fathers Hiram and Leroy. Pa, Dad this is my friend Santana.' She said with a bright smile.

'It's really nice to meet you both, Rachel has told me so much about you.' The taller girl extended her hand out with a small smile on her lips. Leroy's large mocha hand was the first to capture hers.

'Like wise.' he grinned giving her hand a firm shake. The balding Hiram also took hold of her hand but his actions were colder, less welcoming; Santana wasn't surprised, it was more surprising that Leroy has not been the same. 'So you will be staying the night at our home tonight?' he asked still smiling.

'Uh, well yeah. I that is okay with both of you.'

'Of course it is; I hear you both have a party to go to as well.' Leroy continued as they started to exit the concert hall.

'Yes Noah, you remember Noah right Papa?' Rachel smiled.

'Jewish boy with the Mohawk?' Hiram questioned in a dry tone.

'Yes that's the one. Well, he is throwing a party in celebration of our victorious win. Everyone in Glee club is going.'

'Even Quinn?' Hiram asked.

'I don't know, but I assume yes that she will be there.' Rachel said with a small voice. Santana placed a hand on the small of her back for comfort.

'Yeah, she will be Sam told me.'

'And who is this Sam?' Leroy asked unlocking the family car.

'Uh, he's my boyfriend.' The words felt wrong, he was more of a boy friend than boyfriend. 'The blonde with the lips.'

'Ah yes, he sung that duet at sectionals? Which by the way you were fantastic; Valerie is one of my favourites.'

Santana blushed, 'Not like Rachel.'

'You can't compare you two, very different styles. If I can get the promise that Rachel won't kill me...' She nodded with a grin. 'I don't think she could have pulled of that song as good as you did.' Leroy smiled lightly slipping his buckle on as Hiram started the car, quickly they set off.

'Dad is right you know,' Rachel said quietly to Santana scooting closer. 'You are an amazing performer.'

'Thank you.' she responded with a small voice and flushed cheeks. 'You're a good friend.'

**AN2:** You are going to like the start of the next chapter.  
>Please review, it means a lot to me. :)<p> 


	5. It burns too bright

Unhappy Endings. (Chapter 5/?)  
>Words: 3, 070<br>A Pezberry (/Faberry/Brittana) Fic.

**Summary:** Can you love two people at once? Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are both lonely and sick of being rejected by the people they love the most. Together they help each other grow; together they will get the girl. Pezberry Romance, with plenty of Faberry and Brittana.

**AN: **Only like a month wait this time... Next chap is half way done, and this would of been up ages ago if I could find time to proof read. I hope that you all had a very Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate! And a good New Year. Reviews make me happy.

Chapter 5: 'It burns too bright that it outshines all of its beautiful star friends.'

* * *

><p>Rachel cleared her throat and walked out of her wardrobe with a smirk lying on her lips. 'What do you think?' she purred out her smirk widening with the sight of the other girl spluttering her drink.<p>

'Like I can even think with that on.' Santana coughed out gesturing towards her attire. The knee high black socks, barely there black pleated mini skirt accompanied by white blouse, black cardigan, a small tie and most importantly the two pigtails; one on either side of her head. 'It's enough to make me want to go to private school.'

'All girls' boarding school?' Rachel mused.

'Mmmm, sounds good.' Santana drooled playfully, the other girl laughing out loudly. 'Why do you still have that anyway?' she asked moving towards the diva. 'Did Quinn have some weird school girl fetish?' Santana asked taking one of the pigtails into her hand playing with it lightly.

'Not as much as you seemed to do.' Rachel smirked. 'Remember you "_actually dig this look_"'

'Oh yeah, I remember.' she trailed her hand downwards until it was placed on the diva's waist and the other hand met the other side. She squeezed lightly, her eyes lustful. 'It's all coming back to me now.' She grinned evilly before picking up the smaller girl and pushing her down onto the nearby bed pinning her down skilfully. Santana knew what would usually happen if she was in this position, Rachel knew too.

'I guess I walked into this one, didn't I?' Rachel spoke warily not attempting to struggle.

'It seems that way.' The other girl replied in a husky voice, her hands beginning to trail downwards from their spot or Rachel's wrists; with every trace a flourish of Goosebumps formed on her skin. Down her forearms past her shoulders and placed under her breast. Santana sat up her in Rachel's lap, her hands still positioned carefully on her rib cage, her eyes gleamed with excitement and a large grin grew.

'Santana...' Rachel warned.

'Shhhh.' Santana smirked, her hands moving further down the singers sides; digging in lightly. When Rachel's face twitched and her body became stiff she knew she had found the right spot.

'Please don't.' Rachel begged now trying to grab a hold of Santana's wrists.

'Nope.' She dug her finger tips into Rachel's sides moving them violently causing an eruption of laughter to boom out of her and her body to squirm away. Santana pushed down harder with her pelvis making it harder for the other girl to struggle. She laughed out madly and continued her attack.

'Saaaaaan!' Rachel laughed out. 'Oh god, st-top!'

'Never!' She tickled harder. Rachel's hips bucked upwards into her centre causing her movements to still, hands still gripping the petite waist. Rachel took her shot and flipped Santana over so that she was now on top pinning her arms down. 'Rachel...' she whispered.

'I know.' The smaller girl unpinned her and slid to the side hugging her body close to her. Santana pulled her arms around the small body squeezing tightly. 'I'm sorry I put this on.' Rachel apologized from her spot on Santana's chest.

'No, don't. It was fun, and you look-.' she cleared her throat. 'I just, I like being your friend.'

'I like being your friend.' Rachel responded without pause.

'Really?'

Rachel laughed gently, 'yes of course.' She titled her head up so that they could look at each other. 'Santana, when you are being you. You are so amazing, and I think if you showed yourself more often you would be even more awesome.'

'I'm scared.' Santana whispered after a few moments.

'I know.' Rachel gave a small smile. 'That's okay.' Santana smiled back and received a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. 'Come on; let's get ready for this party.'

'Okay, but no more slutty school girl outfits, at least not tonight.' Santana winked.

'What about French maid?' Rachel asked innocently causing Santana to throw her head back in a groan. The smaller girl giggled and hugged her once more before crawling off the bed.

'Come on, get ready.' She said sternly before swaggering of back into her wardrobe.

'Are you decent?' Santana tapped on Rachel's door.

'Yes, come in.' The wooden door opened and the candy striped girl appeared smirking widely. 'Really Santana?'

'Says the girl who is dressed as a maid.'

'French maid.' she corrected waving her feather duster towards the other girl.

'Bonjour!' she laughed. 'Is the lady finished getting ready?'

'The lady has a name.'

'I apologise, is Lady Rachel ready for the ball?' Santana said grandly gesturing her hand towards the lady.

'Yes Sir Lopez.' she responded taking the out stretched arm and pulling their bodies together. Their hands' remained clasped on their chest as the other arms hugged their bodies close. They swayed lightly moving back and forth on the spot before they slowly danced around the vacant space in Rachel's room. Rachel nestled her head into the taller girl's neck, Santana by reflex rested her head on top of hers.

'Sir aye?' Santana smiled out.

'Yes sir.'

'Oh I could get used to this.' She breathed out happily.

'Really?' Rachel asked seriously, slightly titling her neck so that their eyes could meet.

Santana contemplated the question briefly before letting out a small 'yes.' Things with Rachel whilst still feeling odd was good, it felt right. God she still loved Brittany so much but when she was with the brunette it didn't hurt so much. It was like there was a security blanket thrown over them, protected them from themselves. Neither girl looking to replace their lovers but both wants comfort. It was a safe new place and Santana didn't think she would ever want to leave. 'Could you?' she asked.

'Yes.'

* * *

><p>'Holy shit! Nice work babes!' Puck exclaimed loudly as he opened his front door for the two nervous girls.<p>

'Don't act so surprised Puckerman.' Santana smirked.

'Oh, you I expected to come looking fine. But Berry, babe, I am loving the feathers.' He grinned deviously.

Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly, 'Well, thank you Noah. You make a rather handsome pirate.'

'It's the eye patch that makes it.' He grinned pulling the plastic patch down covering his left eye with an 'arrrrr.'

'Okay that is enough captain feather sword let me into the house then kindly go mingle somewhere else.' Santana interrupted dryly.

'Arrr, she be a testy lass!' Puck slurred out in a thick accent. Rachel giggled lightly before clasping onto Santana's hand. 'This way ladies.' He gestured into his home.

They slid past Puck into his townhouse home. The members of new directions and the band partied happily. Drinking, dancing, singing and card games were being played. As Rachel voiced on the car trip there, 'we are going to be the last ones there!' they were in fact the last two to arrive.

'You wanna a drink?' Santana whispered into her ear.

'Yes please.'

'Cool, stay here I'll be back.' She smiled running off towards the Puckerman kitchen, Rachel shaking her head lightly in watch.

'Hey Rach.' A familiar voice said from behind her.

'Oh, hello Finn!' She smiled happily giving the tall boy a hug. 'How are you?'

'I'm alright, happy we won regionals.' Finn responded with his charming half smile. 'How have you been?'

'Actually really good.' She smiled happily.

'Cool, uh, look Rach. I'm sorry we haven't spoken much lately, I've been busy with football and stuff.' He apologised awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck briefly.

'Oh, it's okay.' She smiled. Honestly Rachel hadn't really thought about Finn for a while now, she wasn't angry about him dating Quinn because he didn't know any better. She liked Finn enough to want to be his friend but she just couldn't be bothered putting in the effort anymore. 'I have been spending a lot of time with Santana anyway.'

'Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that.' He said seriously.

'What about it?' Rachel asked anxiously.

'I just don't trust her okay and as your friend I feel like I should tell you that.' He said sincerely.

'Finn I don-'

'I'm not saying stop being her friend, or anything like that. But watch your back.' He interrupted.

'In all honesty Finn, you don't know Santana at all and I could say the exact same thing about Quinn.' Rachel spat back.

'This has nothing to do with Quinn and everything to do with Santana being an untrustworthy bitch. Quinn even agreed with me, and she is just as worried as I am.' Finn continued.

'Did she now?' Rachel questioned heatedly.

'Yeah. Look I care about you and don't want you to get hurt.' Finn said honestly, not noticing Rachel's annoyance.

'Where is Quinn Finn?' She ignored his concerned.

'I dunno. She was in the bathroom upstairs I think... Why?' He responded confused.

'Good bye Finn.' Rachel said quickly before running off to find Quinn.

'Bye Rach!' he called out after her dumbfounded.

'Hudson, where did Rachel go?' Santana asked walking towards him drinks in hand.

'Why should I tell you?' he responded arrogantly.

'Because I am her friend, also, I have her drink.' She retorted sarcastically.

'I am warning you Santana, if you hurt her I'll-'

'You'll what? What are you going to actually do?' She questioned sternly, Finn closed his mouth unable to finish. 'That's what I thought. I am not going to hurt her, not intentionally anyway.'

'I still don't believe you.' Finn said dryly.

'That's because you are as thick as fucking brick and I honestly do not care about what you think. Now tell me, where the fuck Rachel is or I actually will do something.' Santana threatened.

'She went upstairs to find Quinn.'

'Fuck!' she swore in frustration. 'Hold these.' She passed the two drinks to Finn before also running off.

'How could you!' Rachel shouted at Quinn. She had found the blonde in one of the upstairs bathrooms fixing up her makeup. She had come as an angel which somewhat pissed Rachel off even more.

'I'm trying to protect you Rae.' Quinn spoke calmly trying not to get heated. 'I don't trust her and you shouldn't either.'

'I don't trust you Quinn! You are the one I don't trust, not anymore.' The brunette admitted defeated.

'Rachel, please...' Quinn pleaded.

'No. You can't do this. You can't use Finn like this; you know how wrong it is.'

'I didn't know how to talk to you okay! You have made it very clear that you don't want me around you anymore and I, I didn't know what else to do.' Quinn confessed.

'Because I love you!' Rachel declared. 'I still love you and you're still lying to yourself. I can't have you near me because I am trying to move on.'

'Move on to Santana?' Quinn scoffed

'No! It's not like that with her and me.' The diva explained. 'We are just friends. Even if we were more than that, it wouldn't matter what you think, because you are with Finn.'

'You know I don't want to be with Finn.' Quinn said almost inaudibly.

'Who do you want to be with then Quinn?' The brunette asked just as low.

'You.' The blonde sighed out.

'Then why aren't you?' Rachel asked moving closer to the other girl. Her hands reached out to the blonde's taking them and holding them close to her praying for an answer.

'Because I can't.' Quinn sniffled out, holding back her tears. Rachel doing the same, dropped her hands and exhaled loudly in frustration.

'Rachel?' Santana opened the door slightly out of breath.

'Yeah, I'm here.' She cleared her throat hastily.

'Are you okay?' The pin striped girl asked.

'Yeah, I'm okay, let's go party shall we.' She smiled wearily. 'I'll see you around Quinn.'

'Rachel...' Quinn tried but was silenced by a look from Santana. Rachel slipped past her and took Santana's hand pulling her out the door as well.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Santana asked as they made their way to the stairs.

'Not really.' The maid responded quickly.

'Okay, then.'

* * *

><p>'Well shit.' Santana laughed out a tad concerned watching a very Intoxicated Rachel Berry dancing on top of pucks dining table. The drunken group wolf whistled and cheered at her, encouraging her.<p>

'Well, she seems to be having a good time.' Sam stated from beside her.

'Oh hello Captain America, I was wondering when you would show up.' Santana gave a small grin at the blonde haired boy. 'And you came with, uh...' she searched the crowd briefly before finding Kurt and Blaine laughing in the corner of the room. 'Peter Pan?' Sam nodded. 'So Peter bought Harry Potter?'

'Yes.' He confirmed unenthusiastically.

'Sorry about that.' She said honestly. She had know Sam long enough now to know how he really felt about the porcelain skinned boy and she knew from personal experience what it was like to have to hide that and watch them move on.

'It's okay, as long as he is happy I'll be okay.' Sam gave a reassuring smile at his "girlfriend". 'Maybe you should get Rachel down.'

'Yeah I was just thinking that. I'll see you on Monday.'

'Bye San, good luck!' Captain America yell out at Santana who had started making her way through the group. She pasted the two Asian vampires with a African American slayer, a handicapped Hann Solo and a happy blonde Princess Leah, Frankstien and an angel who watched Rachel with worried faces, various band members to which Santana wasn't entirely sure what they were dressed as and finally Captain Feather sword with Rachel's feather duster in hand. 'Puck help me get her down.'

'And why would I do that Lopez? Berry is having fun.' Puck wolf whistled again as Rachel dipped down doing another shot off the drummer. 'I'm having fun too.' he grinned, dusting at her face.

'Get that away from me and fucking grow up.' she spat, pulling it away from him and smacking him on the shoulder.

'Ow! Shit woman! Okay!' He jerked away, throwing his hands up in defence.

'Rachel!' they called out and the still dancing girl.

'Fuck this.' Santana cursed jumping into the table.

'Oh, Santana! Dance with me!' Rachel laughed out taking Santana's hands.

'Rach, we have to go.'

'But we're dancing!' she giggled twirling happily into Santana's body.

'How 'bout we go dance outside?' Santana whispered into her ear. 'Under the stars.'

'Yes!' The intoxicated girl laughed out jumping off the table into a waiting Puck's arms. 'Come on San!' she ran out into the townhouse's small yard; her hips swaying in time to her own song, spinning slowly around. Santana walked out of the house hesitantly, she removed her shoes like the girl before her had done in the rush to the back yard and placed them down on the bottom step. 'It's like; I can feel the starlight on my skin, as if it was a warm sunny day.' Rachel smiled out basking in the moonlight. 'They are all so beautiful every single one of them.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean.' Santana said silently watching the star dancing.

'The sun must feel so alone. It burns too bright that it outshines all of its beautiful star friends. It lives with the clouds alone.' Rachel said sadly her dance slowing.

'It is the biggest star we have.' Santana stated taking the other girls hand into hers and pulling their bodies close like they were back in Rachel's room once again. 'But we need it to survive.' she whispered into the shorter girls ear. 'It needs to burn so bright so that we can live.'

'So it is destined to a life alone.'

'You are never going to be alone Rachel, I promise.' Santana said sincerely meeting Rachel's brown eyes.

'How can you promise that?' She asked with a shaky voice.

'Because I'll be there.'

* * *

><p>'Santana! You shouldn't be driving!' Rachel shouting trying to grab back a hold of her car keys.<p>

'Rachel, trust me.' Santana laughed out holding the keys high above the jumping girl's head. 'I haven't had anything.'

'Nothing? Not even a shot?'

'Nothing. Now come on drunk girl, get in the car.' Santana continued to laugh.

'Okay, I believe you.' Rachel said simply walking towards the car.

'Really that's it? I thought for sure you would breathalyse me or do some form of incoherence test.' The sober girl said sliding into the driver's seat.

'I trust you.' Rachel smiled from the seat beside her.

* * *

><p>Santana slipped the silver key into the old lock of the Berry door and turned it with a click. The wooden door slid inwards easily enough for her to be able to do it without any effort; it stood in place, open. Santana ran back to the car quickly opening the passenger side door for the sleeping girl. Holding her breath she reached over the limp body and undid the girl's seatbelt; bring it back to its natural place as she leaned back. She knelt back down the small girl and threaded Rachel's arms around her neck, picking her up under her knees and back. Rachel's body naturally contracting onto hers. Santana's arms strained slightly under the weight of Rachel, she laughed lightly to herself thinking it would have been easier if she still was a cheerleader. She made her way up the porch steps and through the opened door. She began her journey to the stairs, 'Hello Santana.' Leroy's deep voice boomed from the living room behind her.<p>

'Oh, Mr Berry. Hello.' she replied nervously, Rachel stirred slightly in her arms. 'She's asleep.'

'So you are carrying her to bed?' He laughed.

'Uh, yeah, I guess I am.'

'Very chivalrous of you.' He stated still with a gleaming smile.

'No offense Mr. Berr-'

'Leroy.'

'Sorry, Leroy. But why are you still awake? It's like 2 AM.' Santana continued just as nervously as before.

'1:46 to be precise, and I am up because I couldn't get to sleep not knowing my baby was home safe in her bed.' He said still smiling warmly.

'I wouldn't let anything happen to Rachel.' Santana informed seriously.

'I know.' He nodded. 'Why don't you go put her into bed and I'll go lock the car and everything.'

'That would be great, thanks Leroy.' She smiled lightly.

'No problem. Have a good sleep.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Did you spot my big continuity mistake? I did. Haha, it would have taken far too much effort to fix, so I didn't. Plus, I like it this way. Next Chap is the morning after and The beginning of 'Night of Neglect', which I am going to speed through because it was a boring filler episode.

_**Review! **_


	6. You mark me, I mark you

Unhappy Endings. (Chapter 6/?)  
>Words: 1,843<br>A Pezberry (/Faberry/Brittana) Fic.

**Summary:** Can you love two people at once? Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry are both lonely and sick of being rejected by the people they love the most. Together they help each other grow; together they will get the girl. Pezberry Romance, with plenty of Faberry and Brittana.

**AN: **Yeah. I neglected you. All of this was written a loooong time ago. I graduated high school now, dats cool. I will need a lot of encouragement to continue this... Sorry.

Chapter 6: ''You mark me, I mark you.'

A warm breath could be felt on her neck causing her lips to part into a subconscious smile. Her legs tangled with the other girls, their thighs pressing comfortably together. Her arms contracted around the warm body so closely connected to hers. She could ever so feel the material of her singlet riding up on her stomach, where a delicate hand was placed. Moving on instinct she, without opening an eye, pushed her entwined leg upwards into the girl's core. The smaller girl's breath hitched in her throat and her grasp on the tan hip tighten, her hips bucking lightly. The leg pushed up again, grinding as best as she could into the girl. A long perfect moan poured out of them mixing together, egging each other on, daring for more.

'Santana...' She breathed out as, the girl pushed again. The voice stilled her. She could not move, would not move. 'Santana?' The smaller girl said again, her voice urgent and willing.

'I-' Santana tried to speak, but the words caught in her throat. Her eyes shot open meeting the beautiful brown orbs of the girl so carefully wrapped in her arms. 'Rachel.' She said almost inaudibly. 'I, I am so so sorry. I wasn't, I didn't mean too-'

'Shhhh.' Rachel soothed, silencing the rambling girl. 'It's okay. You were asleep and didn't know.'

'I should have known.' Santana stated, untangling herself. She rolled onto her back, refusing eye contact with the diva. 'I can't do THAT with you.' She finally let out after a few moments of silence.

'Why not?' Rachel asked quietly, her own self esteem quickly becoming rabid within her own mind.

'Because... I like you.' Santana said quietly after a minute, almost praying that Rachel had quickly fallen back asleep. 'I like you a lot Rachel, too much to have sex with you. You're not just another virgin; your first time should be special. Like mine wasn't.'

'My first time was special.' Rachel said quietly, a small smile grew when Santana's head snapped quickly to hers.

'You and Quinn?' She whispered.

'No Puck.'

'What!?'

'I'm kidding.' She grinned. 'Of course it was Quinn.'

'How was she?' Santana grinned now too.

'I am not going to devolve that information Santana; it is private between me and her.' Rachel said seriously.

'Oh come on! Just one little detail.' The ex cheerleader begged.

'All I will tell you is this: It was a perfect night and everything I could have ever dreamt of.' Rachel smiled lightly. 'Because we loved each other.'

'Gross, feelings' Santana said sarcastically.

'Come on, what about the first time you made love with Brittany?'

'I was scared shitless and ending up crying.'

'Was that your first time having sex with her or the first time you made love?'

'Sex.'

'Come on Santana. What about after you realized you loved her and that she loved you back. Didn't that change it?'

'When I realized I loved, no, was in love with her the same thing kind of happen. Tears and fears.' she laughed out quietly. 'I love Brittany, and I know she loves me... But, there was always something, I was never sure of how far her love went.'

'So you were never sure that she was in love with you too?'

'No.' She replied again after a moment of thought. 'She is with Wheels now isn't she?'

'Yeah, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. I mean look at Quinn, she is with Finn and she is still in love with me.'

'It's different. Britt actually lik- loves Artie.'

Rachel draped an arm over Santana's body, pulling herself in for a hug. Santana's arms hugged onto her, holding her close. Rachel placed a small kiss onto her cheek before resting her head onto her chest comfortably. They remained silent, the sound of Rachel's wall clock tick on loudly in their ears. The only movement that was made was the rising of chests as they both breathed and Santana's arm, wrist and hand as she softly stroked Rachel's hair.

'Did you change my clothes?' Rachel asked after what felt an hour of silence.

'Everything but your underwear.' The stroking girl smiled.

'I'm not wearing a bra.'

'I didn't change it, just took it off.' Rachel smacked her lightly. 'Ow! I took it off after the tank was put on. I didn't let you flash me once, but oh lord you kept trying to.'

'I was that drunk?'

'Uhh-huh.'

'Sorry.'

'No, no. Once I put you into bed you feel right asleep. Well after cuddles, you were very demanding about your cuddles.'

'Oh god.'

'I honestly thought you were going to ask me to read to you at one point. I would have, mind you. But I swear to Jesus if you asked me to feed you, I would have been out of there. I wouldn't care how much money Mr. Berry was paying me, there is only so much a girl could do before she was crossing the baby sitter line.'

'Shut up you dork.'

'I am not a dork.'

'Yes you are.

'No I am not.'

'Yes. Shhhh cuddle times.'

Rachel woke again a few hours later, sun pouring through her windows covering Santana's and hers entwined bodies; her head still resting on the sleeping girls chest. Her right arm was asleep, due to lack of blood flow from being under Santana's back. Rachel only smiled lightly at the sensation, enjoying the closeness she felt with Santana. Her memories of their earlier conversation was quickly becoming clearer in her mind, her smile grew slightly larger with this. Her memory grew further back, flashings of the party coming back to her forming an outline of events. She remembered vividly Quinn in her angel costume looking so beautiful making her angry and hurt. Santana's rescue of her from the party and their dance in the backyard. Santana's promise. The promise that she would never be alone, that Santana would always be there.

Rachel wanted to believe and she did, for the most part. But her fear of loss and rejection that Quinn has brought back into her was still fresh. It held her back, stopped her from fully believing an honest and caring Santana. A part of Rachel was still falling and she knew that there was no one there to catch her when she landed.

'Hey Rae.' Santana said huskily, waking up.

'G'morning San.' Rachel smiled up at her, pushing her thoughts aside. 'Good sleep?'

'The best.' The sleepy grin grinned. 'What time is it?'

'Uhh,' Rachel turned around to see her alarm clock. 'Twelve past ten.'

'Fuck that, sleep.' Santana cursed pulling a pillow over her face in an attempt to block out the sun light. 'You, sleep, too.' She mumbled out from under the pillow. Pulling Rachel back towards her.

'Santana, get up.' She laughed sitting up on the bed ignoring the other girls pull.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Santana I am warning you.'

'And I am warning you, never wake up a Lopez before she is ready.'

'I'll take my chances.' Rachel smirked before leaning over to grab her emergency water bottle. 'Get up Santana, last chance.'

'Bite me.' Santana replied sarcastically, rolling onto her stomach.

'Fine, I will.'

'Wait wha- OW! MOTHER FUCKER!' Santana cursed violently as Rachel bit deeply into the nape of her neck; the bite whilst still painful didn't draw any blood. Rachel knew it would most likely bruise but didn't really care. Santana flipped her body around so that she was again on her back, looking up at the diva.

'Ready to get up yet?'

'No!'

'That is unfortunate.' Rachel poured the context of the water bottle onto Santana.

'You bitch.'

'I warned you.'

'Yeah, well. I warned you.' Santana jumped up hugging onto Rachel's body trying to get Rachel as wet as possible. Her hands caught hold of either side of her target allowing her to throw her back down onto the mattress, pinning her down firmly with her body.

'No, Santana. Not this again.' Rachel begged only earning herself a smirk from the girl; the Diva's body tensed expecting tickling. She licked her lips lightly before leaning in and kissing ever so lightly on Rachel's neck. 'Oh.' She breathed out. Their eyes met, Santana looking for allowance for something that Rachel wasn't exactly sure she wanted. After a second she nodded, she trusted Santana. There were many things she still questioned, but she trusted her on this. The taller girl lent back down to her neck, not yet making contact simply teasing the skin with almost touches. Goosebumps grew all over the Diva's skin, her body relaxing into the hold of Santana. Dirty thoughts filled her mind, things that would be stored for later. Without even doing anything Santana had her on edge, it felt as though every nerve in her body was alert and ready to combust in a single second. Her legs twitched causing her to note her completely destroyed underpants. When Santana finally kissed her neck just below her jaw line her whole body tensed, her hands fisting whatever they could catch a hold of.

'Are you okay?' Santana asked her voice husky, this time not from sleep. Their eyes once again met, lust filled.

'Yes, just do it.' Rachel responded just as husky. Santana without hesitation kissed fiercely the same spot on her neck. Rachel could feel the talented tongue working its way around the area, her body twitched again in pleasure letting out a moan. Rachel's hands made their way to Santana's back and neck holding on for dear life. Santana's kissing slowed briefly before she sucked Rachel's skin into her mouth biting lightly before soothing the skin with her tongue. Rachel gasped at the sensation, realizing quickly what Santana was doing. The girl repeated the action until she was satisfied that the mark would stay.

'You mark me, I mark you.' Santana smirked, her pupils still dilated. Rachel uncontrollably pulled the girls lips onto hers, their bodies moving on instinct no longer concerned with the consequences or feelings. Running on pure lust their tongues danced with each other, massaging and pushing so perfectly. Santana pushed down onto Rachel's clit through their shorts and soaked panties. They swallowed each other's moans still kissing deeply. Santana messily kissed down Rachel's jaw until she reached her fresh love bite, she kissed it again before nipping at it lightly.

'Oh fuck.' Rachel hissed out, her hips bucking upwards. 'Quinn.' she moaned out, causing Santana to stop instantly. 'Shit, Santana its n-'

'No, I get it. This was a bad idea.' She said getting of Rachel and putting as much distance between them as possible. 'Neither of us where thinking clearly and, uh, I am going to take a shower.'

'I wasn't thinking about her, it was just out of habit.' Rachel let out quickly.

'I, uh, okay.' Santana said awkwardly slipping out the bedroom door, leaving Rachel alone. She felt empty, depressed and angry, not at Santana, but herself. All she could do now is cry.


	7. I need you

**AN: **Hey long time no see. Life got in the way of this, also my lack of commitment towards Glee. So as a warning I haven't watched past season 3, but it won't be relevant as these guys are in season 2 and I've planned it that now they will move away from the storyline in the show anyway. I am a full time uni student now in my second year, so year I am a bit busy. But I need an outlet to practice my creative writing, so I'm coming back. I could be working on my half written novel, but eh! Let's do me some Pezberry! I re-read the story and was like; okay there is so much that I had planned for this, and I feel like I owe it to a lot of you to finish it. So with hopefully a much more mature (but a lil rusty) writing style, Unhappy Endings is back.

Any comments are welcome.

**Chapter 7 - "I**_** need you."**_

She winced lightly as her finger tips traced over the fresh teeth marks in her neck. The area had already started darken and wasn't helped by her choice to start viciously rubbing the area, an attempt to remove the mark. Giving up with a sigh she placed her hands down on the cool vanity, starring directly forward at her defeated reflection. The rubbing had appeared to worsen the area, before a light pink glow now appeared as a deep red. _How did you get to this point? _She thought to herself. Her eyes where wet and blood shot from the last 10 minutes she had spent crying on the bathroom floor. _She said Quinn... Of course she fucking said Quinn. She loves Quinn. She wants Quinn. This, this is just... Fuck. Fuck Quinn. _Santana wanted so badly wanted to blame Rachel for this morning, for getting them in that position for saying Quinn's name but she couldn't. Rachel had been so forgiving to her, was she really going to just give up on this friendship, her only friendship right now, over something so stupid? No. _Okay, Lopez. You need to grow the fuck up and stop running every time you get hurt. _She turned the facet on, collecting the chilled water in her hands and washing her face. _She's too fucking good to let go of. _

Rachel was still curled up on her bed when Santana knocked softly, "Rachel?" She said softly as she cracked the door open. Rachel remained silent, only a small sniffle could be heard from the tiny girl. Santana entered the room slowly, closing the door behind her. She sigh at the sight of her friend briefly, before crawling on the bed next to Rachel. "Rachel come on..."

"I'm so sorry Santana." Rachel let out in a mumble. "I didn't-"

"Rachel, it's okay."

"No! It's not it's really not." Rachel shot up, to look at the other girl. Tears still rolling down her cheek. "This morning, it wasn't about her." She didn't dare say the name. "It was about you and me. What I was feeling, was because of you."

"You love her Rachel." Santana let out softly, kindly. Rachel just nodded. "Hey come here." Santana open her arms allowing for Rachel to snuggle up to her side, her head falling on Santana's chest. "This morning was a mistake, I think we both know that. You're in love with Quinn and I, well I'm just waaaay to emotionally damaged to even deal with what feelings motivated me. Can we just agree to hold back on the physicality? Because we're just not there Rach." Rachel nodded again weakly. "I care about you, and I meant what I said last night... I want to be there for you, always. That's not going to happen if we don't cool off. I need you, I need you to be my friend."

"I am your friend. Of course I am." Rachel responded.

"Good. Now let's head down stairs and get some food. I am starving, all this crying isn't good for the stomach."

"Yes, let us both go and eat our feelings." The smaller girl added cheerfully, looking up at her friend. Santana smiled back.

"Hmm, you might wanna cover that up first." Santana noted, nodding towards Rachel's neck.

"Huh?"

"Um... You mark me I mark you remember?" The taller girl smiled lightly.

"Wh- Oh, OH!" Rachel jumped up and quickly moved to her mirror. Sure enough, just below her jaw was a small but significant love bite. "Good thing it's getting colder." She said grabbing Santana's Cheerios Jacket and zipping it up to her neck. The collar masking this morning's indiscretions nicely.

"So now you are just calming my possessions?" Santana smiled still lying on the bed, her arms pulled behind her head.

"Appears so." Rachel smiled back. "Come on let's go eat."

* * *

><p>"Morning Girls." Hiram said stiffly from his seat in the lounge, a coffee in one hand and the newspaper in other hand.<p>

"Morning Pa!" The youngest Berry beamed at her father, pulling Santana's jacket up further to cover her neck.

"Morning Mr Berry." Santana said nervously, following Rachel off the stairs into the hallway that divided the lounge, kitchen and front door.

"I'm surprised to see you so chipper this morning Rachel." The girls smiled awkwardly at the comment, did he know about the incident this morning? "You're father told me about you two coming home at a quarter to two this morning..."

"Oh." Rachel let out flatly.

"Yes, and apparently someone had maybe a bit too much to drink yes?"

"Yes. Maybe." Rachel averted her gaze downwards.

"Well maybe, **she **should be in trouble for her underage drinking?" Hiram questioned again.

"Maybe, **she **just had a really bad night and made a few bad choices as too try and cope with some really hard things that have been happening to her lately. For example, her girlfriend leaving her for her ex-boyfriend. And maybe, her father should yes agree that drinking is a terrible coping mechanism, but also see that nothing bad happen and be happy she had a nice sober friend to assist her." Rachel finished, taking a quick breath. Santana let out a nervous chuckle. Hiram looked briefly at taller girl before looking back at his daughter.

"You understand why I am unhappy with your choices?"

"Yes Papa."

"Won't happen again."

"Not any time soon." Hiram arched an eyebrow. "What? It might happen again, I don't know what my future in tales." She said with a small smile.

"Okay." He smiled back. "Go eat breakfast, we'll talk about this more later."

"Thanks Pa." Rachel lent down and placed a kiss on his cheek, then grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her across the hallway to the kitchen.

"So are you in trouble now, or what? I am very confused about these Berry politics." Santana quipped as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"We'll talk about it again later, but no. I'm not in trouble. It's not about blame, or doing something wrong therefore punishment... It's more like, I understand the moral implications of my actions." Rachel explained grabbing two bowls from the shelves behind her.

"The _moral implications _of getting drunk at some random party?"

"I know it sounds stupid... But one party, turns into three, three into seven."

"More like paranoid. We're young, we like to party. There isn't anything wrong with that." Santana responded taking Cheerios box from Rachel and pouring them into her bowl.

"It's not the party... It's the reason that I got drunk last night. I was abusing it, to try to block out my issues. Not to have fun." She poured soy milk over her muesli. "If you keep drinking to try and block out all the bad stuff, then you're just going to get dependant on it. Then you are just an alcoholic who can store their issues out."

"That is such an extreme situation though."

"Not for this family... We can be, excessive."

"You sound like some after school special, you know that right?" Santana smirked.

"Yes, maybe. But-" Rachel tried again.

"Berry stop, calm down. I'm just joking with you, you guys are just careful. Cool whatever." Santana gulped another spoonful of cereal into her eager mouth. "I don- wh- you -re lectur-g me abo-t this." She swallowed. "I didn't even drink last night."

"Firstly, ew, don't speak with your mouth full." Santana just shrugged, filling her mouth again. "Secondly, I wasn't lecturing. You asked, and I explained."

"Very passionately." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and eat your breakfast." Santana grinned playfully at her, before returning to her bowl.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning was uneventful. After breakfast the girls once again retreated back up to Rachel's room to watch 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'. The movie had been Santana's idea, much to Rachel's enjoyment. The taller girl was mostly looking forward to watching her song along, much less the actual movie. Rachel found herself getting very animated during her rendition of <em>Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me, <em>which left Santana on the ground crying with laughter. Rachel had started crawling across the bed towards her, with a faux lust in her eyes and a wiggling eyebrow. When she finally reached her, Rachel's hands found themselves on the grinning Santana's waist. "Payback is a bitch." She whispered, before pushing her fingers into Santana's sides.

"No, no, no!" She laughed out trying to pull away from the smaller girl, only to fall backwards off the bed.

"Oh Santana!" Rachel squeaked, looking down at the laughing girl. "I think I broke you." A small knock at the door, pulled Rachel's attention away. She adjusted the jumper around her neck and paused the film before replying. "Come in." Leroy popped his head in, first distracted by his daughter's new friend on the floor before reaching his daughters eyes. "Hi dad, just ignore her."

"Uh, okay." He smiled, at Santana once more as she attempted to contain her laughter. "Well, your father and I are heading out for the afternoon. Did you need anything before we leave? We should be home around 6."

"No we should be fine, I'll give you a call if anything comes up." Rachel responded.

"Alright, well I'll see you girls later then"

"Goodbye, Mr Berry." Santana finally managed, sitting up. The taller man just smiled again before leaving the room. Santana looked up at the amused singer. "What?"

"Dork."

"Munchkin." Rachel ignored the comment and lied back on the bed pressing play. "I mean it in a nice way." Santana informed, pulling herself back onto the bed.

"I know, mostly." Rachel responded quietly.

"You're little, you're cute, you sing: you're a munchkin."

* * *

><p>Again the pair found theme selves in the kitchen preparing lunch, when there was a knock at the door. "Can please get that." Rachel asked Santana, as she sliced into a fresh tomato. The taller girl nodded, jumping off the stool and heading towards the front door. It knocked once more before she made it to the door handle.<p>

"Jesus, someone is impatient." Santana said under her breath as she twisted the knob and opening the door. "Hello Quinn."

"Hello Santana." The blonde responses with a sigh. "I'm not here to have an argument, I just want to speak to Rachel."

"Okay." Santana responded dryly. "Before I get her, I have just a few things to say."

"Santana I-"

"No." Santana interrupted. "Just hear me out." Quinn nodded slowly, slightly shocked at the lack of aggression. "I don't know what is happening in your life, I don't know what your father has said to you... Or threatened you with." They met eyes. "But Rachel, she is fucking worth it." Quinn's eyes started to water slightly. "She loves you, and she deserves more than this. So find a way."

"Why are you-?"

"Because I care about her... And I care about you too." Santana let out softly.

"Thank you." Quinn smiled.

"Come inside." Santana moved aside, letting the blonde to slip past her into the hallway. As she closed the door she saw her old friend move into the kitchen entrance. Santana braced herself for a moment. _Fuck. _She cursed internally. Her thoughts conflicted, she was so worried. Worried that Quinn would reject Rachel again, or worse that Rachel would forgive Quinn. _Way to be selfless. _

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked, distracted by her slicing.

"Rachel." Quinn said softly. Rachel placed the knife down.

"Quinn." She looked up at the girl. Quinn sniffled once trying to not to cry. "What's wrong Quinn?" Rachel moved towards her abandoning her food, her need to comfort the girl outweighed any anger she felt.

"I am so sorry." Quinn began to cry. Rachel moved closer pulling her into a hug. She didn't know how to respond, it wasn't okay and Quinn should be sorry.

"Shhh." Rachel settled on. Quinn pushed her head down into the crook of the smaller girl's neck, causing her to wince slightly as she pressed against the sensitive skin. Santana moved away from the door, catching the eye line of Rachel, who looked at her apologetically. Santana forced a smile in response. "Let's go upstairs where we can talk." Rachel spoke into Quinn's ear.

"Okay." She muffled into Rachel's neck. She reluctantly let go of the little brunette, before moving up past Santana up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked her new friend.

"I- uh, I don't know yet." Rachel let out a weak smile.

"Did you want me to wait for you guys to finish or..?"

"We have a lot to talk about. I don't want you thinking that I'm kicking you out." Rachel said quickly.

"No, it's fine. I get it. Just, uh, call me later okay?"

"Of course."

"Whatever happens, I'll be there for you okay."

"I know." The two hugged quickly. "I'll be there for you too, you know that right?" The small girl asked. Santana just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>A lot happening. Some of you are going to be pissed, but have some faith in Pezberry. I was intending to write more, but this felt like the right point to cut. I hope you guys liked the long awaited update. And please feel free to comment. It really is a motivation, and I want to keep this going. But I am a busy girl. So I'm going to try fortnightly updates. So I'll see you in 14 days :)


	8. If you need me, I will be there

AN: I know this is late, I had the busiest week of my life last week so please forgive me. I should be writing my assignment that is due in tomorrow, but here we are. Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to comment. :)

Very loosely proofed, so apologises for errors.

**Chapter 8: ****"****If you need me, I will be there."**

* * *

><p>That car drive, that shower, that dinner, that whole night: never ending. It was all spent waiting, waiting for that call. A call that didn't come.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The afternoon before<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Here." Rachel took the final step off the stairwell, Santana's duffle bag extended out in front of her.<p>

"Is she-?" Santana questioned softly taking the bag, Rachel cut her off sensing where the words where leading.

"She's okay. We have a lot to talk about..." Rachel looked away from the dark eyes looking down at her in concern.

"Well... I'll be off then." The taller girl began to walk towards the front door before stopping abruptly and turning on her heel dropping her bags and rushing back towards the diva. Her hands clasped either side of the smaller girl's face and pulled her lips up towards her, kissing with a deep desire. Rachel's hands slid upwards grasping the front of her shirt pulling her down into a deeper kiss. Santana's tan hands traced downwards, across Rachel's smooth jaw down her neck and passed her shoulders until they found their place firmly on the girl's lower back, again moving their bodies together. Their tongues danced between already swollen lips, Rachel had moved her hands up into Santana's hair searching for more wanting to feel more of the girl. It didn't feel like they had only just kissed, almost more than kissed this morning, it was new. It was like they had never had the pleasure before, or that they hadn't seen each other in years. It was desperate, yet satisfying. Neither girl had felt this before, something had switched. Santana pulled away from the kiss and lent her head down into the nook of Rachel's neck, panting slightly. Rachel's arms instinctively wrapped around her, stroking her back lightly. They stood there for a moment or two, both trying to comprehend what they had just experienced.

"What does this mean Santana?" Rachel let out quietly. Santana just shook her head, still hidden in Rachel's thick locks. "San…" She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Santana let out, her voice muffled. She pulled back from Rachel's embrace so that she could face the girl. "Look, I…" She took in a desperate breath, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I want you… to be happy. I think you fucking deserve it, and if that's with Quinn… then… I guess, so be it."

"Santa-"

"All I want is for us, us not to just stop. I mean what I said this morning. I need you, okay. I need someone to just be there for me for once." Rachel looked up at the girl with a sympathy filled face, she wanted nothing more than to calm her worries but she didn't know what was to come. Quinn was upstairs waiting and they were going to talk and then… well that she didn't know. She loved Quinn and she loved Santana, but at this moment she didn't know who she was in love with.

"If you need me, I will be there." Rachel said with conviction, it was a truth and something she would uphold no matter what. Santana nodded softly, her eyes shifting away from hers.

"I, uh, I'm going to go." Santana moved further away, back towards her discarded bag. "Just call me okay, when this is all said and done you call me."

"I will." With a nod, Santana picked up her bag and left Rachel's house. Rachel took two steadying breaths, before turning and walking upwards to her door, to the blonde headed girl.

* * *

><p>Her phone buzzed lightly on her side table, it was quiet but it was enough to disturb her from her poor slumber. She rolled over, her hand slamming the table fishing around for the vibrating object. Finding it she instinctively answered and pulled the item to her ear, "hello?" she mumbled out.<p>

"Santana?" The phone answered back.

"Present."

"Did I wake you?" The voice asked.

"Yes, yes you did."

"It's almost one in the afternoon."

"Well I was up all night waiting for someone to call, as they had promised too. Said person did not call, I couldn't sleep and here we are." Santana snapped back at the phone.

"I am sorry."

"Of course you are Rachel."

"I didn't get the opportunity too."

"Oh."

"No!" Rachel said quickly. "Not because of that."

"So you guys didn't-"

"Santana!"

"What?" Santana smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Stop being cheeky." Rachel's voice scolded through the phone.

"Did you just call me cheeky?"

"Yes."

"I prefer sassy."

"Shut up Santana."

"Okay, okay." Santana relented. "Well then, why the wait, why no text, what happen Rach?"

"We had a lot to deal with Santana… I don't think this is the best format to discuss this. Can we meet later today?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess Lima Bean? Say, two-thirty?" Santana asked nervously, although their small conversation seemed to be light hearted she still didn't know what Rachel was going to say. There was a lot more left to say.

"See you then."

* * *

><p>"Santana left her jacket here." Quinn turned around to face Rachel whom had just entered her bedroom door, Santana's red cheerio jacket in hand. Quinn's eyes were still moist and red from crying, but it appeared for now her tears had cleared.<p>

"It appears so." Rachel said softly, still slightly shaken up from the events downstairs.

"What is happening between you two Rae?" Quinn questioned, draping the jacket back over the desk chair.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, complicated." Rachel repeated moving towards her bed and sitting down.

"Complicated how?" Quinn asked again, her voice giving off the slightest indication of jealously. She followed suit and sat down next to Rachel, leaving a good distance between them.

"It's about to become a whole less complicated if you don't drop the subject Quinn." Rachel warned. The blonde threw her hands up in defence.

"I'm sorry. Just my girlfriend and my oldest friend start hanging out and doing god knows what, I tend to get a little bit nosey." Quinn explained.

"I am not your girlfriend Quinn." Rachel stated flatly.

"But you could be, again." Quinn smiled.

"Maybe I don't want to be, have you thought about that Quinn?" Rachel rebutted. "If this is your way of trying to explain yourself and getting me back Quinn, then I'm sorry but it's not going to work."

"Rachel…" Quinn tired.

"No, listen to me right now Quinn Lucy Fabray." Rachel stood up to face the blonde girl. "I want, no, I deserve an explanation for why you left. You hurt me, you deeply hurt me Quinn. This isn't like before when we had fights and you could just make me forgive you through your charm. You fucked up and your choices have hurt others now."

"I didn't have a choice Rachel!" Quinn too stood up.

"There is always a choice." The brunette replied back sternly.

"It was this or straight camp Rachel, he was going to ship me out. I didn't know what else to do okay." The blonde sat back down deflated. "You don't know what he's like, what those places are like… I was scared."

"Then why didn't you tell me, we could have dealt with it together."

"I freaked out, I acted impulsively, selfishly. Had he found out that we were still, that I was even talking to you Rachel… I would have been shipped off or kicked out again. I had to be 'Daddy's little girl' again, I had to date the jock and be that girl. It was the only way I saw out, just for a while just until for a while."

"Then why now, what has changed?" Rachel questioned.

"I couldn't stand it. I can't stand not being with you. I would see you and Santana at rehearsals having fun and her making you smile and all I could think about was how happy we were and how I fucked it all up." Quinn took the smaller girl's hands in hers. "I'm not good without you."

"Quinn." Rachel sighed.

"Rachel." She smiled up at her. "I fucked up, I know. But we can fix this, we can move on. I want to be with you and I won't stop until you see that I'm not going to run away again. Please, forgive me." She kissed Rachel's palm lightly, pleading. "Please. Please. Please" She muttered as she peppered kisses up Rachel's arm, before standing again to meet the brunette's eyes. "Give me this chance Rachel."

"Okay." Rachel breathed. Quinn smiled brightly and pulled Rachel into a light kiss. It was sweet and comforting, Rachel felt herself smiling into the lips of the blonde. She wanted to give herself fully to the kiss and let go of her worries and doubts for her and Quinn, but the memory of Santana's lips on hers still stained her memory tarnishing the moment.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn breathed pulling the diva into a hug.

"I know." Rachel released solemnly.

* * *

><p>"Hey munchkin." Santana grinned sitting down in front of Rachel in the back booth of Lima Bean, it was one of the more secluded areas in the coffee shop.<p>

"Here." The smaller girl pushed forward a mug towards the newly arrived girl, "skinny caramel latte, although I would argue that the addition of the caramel would counter out the whole 'skinny' thing."

"Don't judge what you can't have vegan girl." She replied taking a large swig of the milky liquid, "mmm just what I needed. How is that tea of yours?"  
>"Morally delicious." She quipped back, taking a sip of the cream free herbal tea.<p>

"You're all about those morals aren't you?" Rachel nodded taking another sip. "Personally I like to be a bit more morally ambiguous. Shades of grey all that shit."

"Lovely use of ambiguous, under mind by the S-H-I-T" She spelled out with a light grin on her lips.

"You are spending too much time with me, starting to get an attitude you are." Santana smirked back.

"I prefer sass." Rachel mocked.

"Shut up Rachel." They laughed lightly. "Alright Rach, cut the S-H-I-T as you say, what happen with you and Q?"

Rachel's smiled dropped lightly. She placed her tea down lightly on the table and took a breath. "Well, her father threated to send her to a Christian correctional camp if she didn't end things with me. There is her reasoning for the whole debacle. She freaked out and made some bad choices."

"Terrible choices." Santana added.

"Yes. Well. She is sorry, so very sorry…" Rachel looked away.

"And?"

"Well, we, she and I, her and me… we are going to try and give it another go…"

"Oh." Santana let out disappointed. She had expected as much, _I mean really, what else was going to happen? She was just going to drop Q and get with me… I said I didn't want that, but then I kissed her didn't I? This is what has to happen, this is what will make Rachel happy. _"And you are happy?" she asked softly.

"I'm not sure. One part of me is so happy and so ready to try again, but the other side of me is dreading it all." Rachel replied honestly. "My feelings are confused, it's a new feeling. I am very used to being certain."

"Welcome to my world." Santana smiled lightly. "Where do we stand Rach?"

"You are my friend. My best friend, that hasn't changed. What about you? Are we still okay?" Both girls knew there was more than friendship between them but Rachel had made their choice, it was Santana now who controlled the future of their friendship.

"We will always be okay Rach."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I went with a non-linear format for this one, just to do something interesting. I think it turned out well… Any who, some drama. I know a few are you are freaking out about end game, and my response is this: no comment. It would be hella boring if I told you. But things are going to get a bit angsty, I foresee. Now as it is 3AM I am going to sleep.

As always love comments, they are always awesome to see. See you guys in a few weeks ( I have about 5 big assignments due over the next few weeks, so if there is a delay I am sorry, but I promise to get in a chapter in somewhere ).


End file.
